The Last
by EverlastingFanfiction
Summary: Some are brought together by need, some by want, some by passion or hatred. And some, strangely, by a little thing called fate. Perhaps this is why those who were the last met... (11th Doctor/OC) (Amy/Rory) Rated T for possible swearing later on.
1. Chapter 1

I sat there on the hard stone floor of the castle, or what was left…

My golden hair had fallen out of my usual ponytail and was flowing freely in the wind. My green and gold knee length dress was ruined, covered in cuts and burn marks. My shoes lost. Everything was silent, no birds singing, no kids laughing, nothing. Only the soft sound of the wind blowing… I looked at the cracked picture frame in my hands, my bright emerald-green eyes looked back at me on the reflective surface. The picture inside the frame was of my family. My mother, Father, older brother, the twins and myself looked back at me, but they were smiling…

A single tear ran down my cheek and dripped onto the glass surface.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there, when I heard a sound. My head snapped up towards the noise. I had never in all my life heard a noise like that! It was sort of like a whirring, weezing noise. I stood up as quietly as I could. I had to bite back a cry as I had several injuries, including a giant cut on my side and I was pretty sure my left leg was broken. But I needed to know what the noise was! I might be _them_. I limped silently towards the archway into the next room, making sure to stay out of sight.

I heard a man's cheery voice; "We have arrived on Planet Klarrison, home of- No! No no no! This isn't it! I don't know what this is!" I saw a man, that looked slightly older than me, with floppy brown hair, wearing a brown tweed jacket and red bowtie, arms outstretched. I took the golden bow off my back and loaded an arrow. I let my arrow loose and it caught the edge of the arm of his jacket, pinning him to the wall behind him. I didn't want to kill him just keep him there so I could get some answers!

He looked at the arrow in surprise.

"Oh. Um… Thats not good. Ponds, stay in the Tardis!" He yelled behind him. "Ah… um… I mean no harm! I came here by accident!" He shouted worriedly in my direction. I stayed hidden and just listened.

"Can you come out? I really don't mean any harm! You must be a nice fellow to not kill me and just pin me! Remarkable aim! Really!" I rolled my eyes at the fact he instantly thought I was a man. I saw him struggle to take the arrow out and failing. "Unless you just missed and-"

"I _don't_ miss." I cut him off, surprised at how strong my voice was after the constant crying. I went into the open, trying to hide how weak I was at the moment. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"Oh." He said. He swallowed before speaking again; "Hello! I'm the Doctor!" He greeted. I was shocked at how cheery he could be after what had happened on this planet!

"Taryn." I answered. "If you don't mind me asking; Doctor who?" He smiled at me when I said this. I was confused about this strange appearing man and I just wanted to run and hide, but I had to find out if he worked for _them_.

"Just the Doctor!" He replied. "Taryn. Thats a beautiful name. Uncommon." He smiled at me, I didn't smile back. I don't think I remembered how to anymore… His stopped smiling when he saw my grave expression.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"I… I'm fine." I stammered, looking away.

"No. You're not. You're limping and there's blood and marks! Something's happened… Wh-" He started before a red haired woman came storming in.

"Doctor!" She yelled, I aimed my bow at her warily. She stopped when she saw me. "Who's she?" She asked

"Amy! The Doctor told us to sta-" A brown haired man said rushing into the room, also stopping when he saw me. The Doctor turned to me and held up his free hand;

"No no no! They're my friends! They are harmless!" He said quickly

"Harmless! I am not har-" The girl, Amy i'm guessing, argued before the Doctor cut her off by glaring.

"No she _is_ harmless! This is Amy and Rory." He introduced them. "Amy, Rory this is Taryn."

I lowered my bow, nodding my head in greetings.

"Hello." Rory said smiling.

"Is she mute?" Amy asked, seeming to forget that i was standing right there.

"Obviously not. Otherwise how would he know my name?" I snapped. Amy seemed taken back by my rudeness. I closed my eyes and let out a breath.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, just a lot's been going on." I apologised. I noticed that the Doctor was still pinned to the wall, I limped over and pulled the arrow out easily and placed it back in my quiver, the Doctor seemed surprised that I could pull it out so easily while he was struggling.

"It's okay. I didn't mean to be rude either. Though, whatever happened must've been bad, you look really upset." She said kindly.

"I think just having a war so big that you became the last of your race is pretty bad." I said finally, falling to the floor. I guess I just realised that I was truly alone. Everyone died… Everyone but me.

Even though she just met me, Amy ran over and fell next to me, hugging me tightly. I cried into her shoulder, for once letting myself be weak in front of others. All of a sudden I heard _screaming_! Women, men and children screaming! It was everywhere, no one else seemed to hear it. I pushed Amy away and put my hands over my ears, trying to stop the pain filled cries. I heard so much pain…

"_STOP IT!_" I yelled. "Stop the screaming! They're in so much pain! Just _STOP IT!_" I shut my eyes, only to regret it. Images of burning buildings and war filled my head. But it wasn't the war that ended my planet. It was another war, another planet! I saw children running across the red grass, screaming, just wanting to get away! Tears fell quickly down my face.

"Doctor! What's going on! Doctor help her!" I heard Amy and Rory yelling at the Doctor who seemed lost in his own thoughts.

Suddenly the Doctor snapped out of it and noticed me on the floor. He ran to me, wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug. The screaming had stopped, but I couldn't forget how much pain they went through.

It felt so real… It felt like I was the war that destroyed my kind again. But it wasn't my kind that was being destroyed this time... Through out all the pain and screaming, two words were being said again and again

"T-time Lords…" I whispered, tears still falling. I felt the Doctor stiffen.

He held me, rocking me slightly and murmuring words in a language I didn't know. But it was comforting. Eventually I had calmed down enough, the Doctor seemed to notice this and he pulled away but stayed sat down on the floor beside me.

"Taryn? Taryn, it's okay now. It's all over…" He said, taking my face in his hands. I looked at him, nodding slightly.

"T-that was your planet, wasn't it?" I asked quietly. He nodded, pulling his hands away and looking at the floor. His head snapped up, seeming to remember something.

"What happened? Explain it. Amy and Rory didn't seem to see or hear anything." He questioned.

"My race is- was sort of telepathic. We have a mind connection. At the moment, my body is weak due to the war that ended my race, therefore my mind is weak and because you weren't purposely searching for other mind connections... You wouldn't have felt mine and I was too weak to feel yours. And because you weren't expecting me to be telepathic, you didn't bother to put up any defenses and when I… I spoke of being the last one… You remembered the pain and screaming and y-you projected it without knowing and I-I felt it… It was so clear and… it hurt so much…" I explained, veering off at the end. The tears had finally stopped but only because I ran out.

The Doctor held me again, whispering calming things under his breath.

**Author's Notes: Oh hai! This is my (I'm Katie by the way) first fanfiction that I wrote by MYSELF! Completely me! Rouge did edit though, seeing as I get carried away a lot! Anyway I hope you liked it and I should be updating quite quickly, seeing as I have written a little bit ahead. Infact the next chapter should be up this afternoon! (24th) So I shall see you then! Bai!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Taryn? Are you okay?" Amy asked, hesitantly. I pulled away from the Doctor and answered her

"Yes. I'm okay now Amy." I said nodding. I moved to stand up before gasping in pain. I had almost forgotten that I was injured. I looked down and saw that my side was bleeding again. Badly. "Ah. Forgot about that…" I murmured

"Okay maybe I'm not too okay…" I fell to the floor from blood loss but before I hit my head, the Doctor caught me.

"Taryn!" Amy gasped when she saw the cut. "What happened?!" She asked. I looked at her in disbelief. Did she not just hear about me talking about a war? "Oh. Yeah..." She said remembering. I gasped again, the pain in my side grew worse. It burnt so much! The Doctor laid me down and checked my side, he took a sharp breath when he saw it.

"Taryn… do you have any other injuries?" He asked quickly.

"Left leg, possibly broken. Several cuts all over, few burns and a ton of bruises. Maybe a concussion." I answered. I bit my lip, holding back a cry of pain.

"Uhhhh what do I do?!" The Doctor was panicking.

"You're a doctor! You can help her!" Rory pointed out.

"Not that kind of Doctor!" The Doctor shouted.

"What?! What kind of Doc-" Rory started to argue before Amy cut him off.

"Rory! You're a nurse!" Amy reminded him. Rory nodded and rushed to my side, going to look at my wounds but I brushed him away.

"Don't worry! I can heal! Don't know why it hasn't already started, probably too weak…" I told them, but talking to myself at the end. I clenched my hands in pain and groaned.

"Like the Doctor? You can generate? Change your whole appearance and body?" Amy asked, confused.

"What? No! No no. Just heal. Mind you, you should probably stand back. Going to be quite powerful to heal all these." I said, arching my back in pain.

"Okay... Um. Amy, Rory stand back! Are you sure you'll be okay, Taryn?" He asked me, standing up quickly.

"Should be. Not sure! Haven't done one this big." I spoke quickly, trying not to scream in pain."Now _stand back Doctor!_"

He moved back quickly. I felt the familiar tell tell sign of the healing starting. Soon green particles came from my hands and started to surround me. They were glowing softly and seemed to shimmer when they moved. The particles enveloped my body and shined even brighter. I cried out in pain, it burned so much! It had never hurt like this before! I guess I was more damaged than I thought. I screamed, it was almost too much to bear! I heard the Doctor try to move towards me, yelling my name. I used the remainder of my strength to put up my hand telling him to stop moving, that I was okay.

"N-no. Doctor. J-just h-healing." I managed to tell him. He stopped moving towards me but I could tell he was reluctant. Soon the I couldn't see anything other than green light. Soon the green particles faded away and it was over. It still hurt a little bit, but only a bit. No where near the amount of pain I was in earlier. I took a shaky breath and sat up. Instantly the Doctor was by my side and was asking questions and checking me over.

"Are you okay?! What was with the green things? Do you do that whenever you get hurt?" He asked, quickly.

"Yes, i'm fine. The green things were a thing that my race has that heals us. I can't really explain it… It just sort of happens. We can choose if we want to heal and after healing it does weaken us for a little while. It can heal almost anything on us but as I said it weakens us so we don't usually use it for the things that aren't too important. If we don't need to heal, we don't usually." I explained, stretching and wincing in pain slightly.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what race are you? Me and Rory are human and the Doctors a time lord, two hearts and stuff. But what are you?" Amy asked. I looked up at her.

"I am a Teralynar." I answered quietly. The Doctor looked confused, i'm guessing he hadn't heard of us. It was understandable. We were quite a shy race. We were peaceful- we just didn't show ourselves as much as others. Quiet, to say the least.

"But you look human." Rory argued.

"Time Lord." The Doctor said. "We came first."

"So both you and Taryn are the last of your kinds?" Rory asked. I flinched slightly and nodded. The Doctor nodded once. He wore a grave expression. I took his hand and squeezed it slightly. He glanced at it before looking at me smiling slightly.

"Taryn? Who was the war against?" Amy asked hesitantly. I looked at the floor.

"T-they called themselves the… Dalek." I answered. The Doctor instantly tensed and his grip on my hand was almost painful! I quickly put up my minds defences in case the screaming returned. Luckily I was healed enough to block it out.

"Not again." I heard the Doctor murmur. Were _they_ the ones to destroy the Doctors kind as well?! The Daleks didn't just destroy my race, they had destroyed others… My hatred grew even more for these oversized pepperpots. My hand was hurting badly from the Doctors grip and because I was still weak from the healing, I couldn't pull away. I winced in pain and the Doctor seemed to noticed and he loosened his hold but didn't let go. The doctor shook his head, as if waking from a trance.

"Right! We should be off! Got the whole of time and space to see!" He said getting up, dragging me along with him. I was surprised at his sudden change in mood and then I registered what he said... They were leaving, I'd be left alone again. I looked down sadly, released the Doctors hand and started to walk away, picking up the bow I left on the floor on the way.

"Have fun on your travels, Amy, Rory, Doct-" I started before a hand landed on my shoulder turning me around. The Doctor looked sad and confused.

"Don't you want to come with us?" He asked. I was surprised at this.

"S-sure but…" I began.

"Great! Lets go!" He exclaimed.

"Uh okay. I need to a few personal items first." I said, turning and walking out and upstairs.

"Okay! We'll be down here!" I heard the Doctor yell to me.

I walked into a bedroom… my bedroom. I looked around, it was surprisingly at how tidy it was after the war. I looked around for a medium sized bag and found a light green one with gold decor on it. I traced the familiar golden pattern before standing up and looking around the room for my items. I finished a little while later. I had packed some clothing and family mementos, including some childhood photos. I noticed a something shine in the corner of my eye. I headed towards it and saw my golden circlet. It looked like golden vines and had a green gem in the middle. The green colour seemed to flow around inside the gem. It truly was beautiful… I put it in my bag and was about to leave when I then remembered that the Doctor knew hardly anything of our race. That meant he didn't know… I couldn't go. I didn't want them to be scared of me… I sat down on my bed, head in hands. I had to stay…

I heard someone come into my room. "Taryn?" It was the Doctor. He stood in the doorway, fiddling with his hands. "I came to check on you. I-we was wondering where you were." He said. He came over and sat beside me. "Are you okay?"

"I can't go." I said bluntly.

"Why not?!" He asked, surprised. "I thought you wanted to come?" He was sad.

"I do!" I blurted

"Then why won't you?"

"I just can't, Doctor. I'm sorry." I looked away.

"Taryn… You can tell me."

"I'm sorry, Doctor. But I can't."

"Why not?"

"Teralynars… I'm not who you think I am. You know nothing of my race…" I told him.

"It's true, I haven't heard of them but you can tell me! I can learn about them from you!" He reasoned.

"But… you won't like what you see-" I started, before cutting myself off.

"See? You can just tell me. You don't have to show me anything." He looked confused

"Doctor. I can't tell you this though. And if I show you you'll…" I started

"I'll what? Run?" He asked. I shrugged

"That what the last one did… Well after _shooting_ me." I said sadly.

"_What?!_" He exclaimed.

"A man arrived. I found him and we became friends…" I started,

_? years ago_

"_Hello?" I heard a man call, he spoke English. I quickly hid myself. "Hello? I heard someone over here! Can you tell me where I am?" He asked._

"_Taraylnear." I replied quietly. "You are on the planet Taraylnear."_

_He seemed surprised at this._

"_Oh! I was meant to somewhere else. A land of golden whirlpools! You might like it! Have you ever left here? Left the planet to go explore the stars?" He asked._

"_No. But I've always wanted to!" I replied, still hiding. My mother had warned me of strange people that landed on our beloved planet._

"_It really is beautiful! I have some books with pictures and information about them if you want to look?" He asked._

"_Yes please!"_

"_You can either come out or I can throw it to you?" He said, and when I didn't appear he continued "Throwing it is! Okay ready? Three, two, one!" He threw the book and I caught it easily._

"_I opened it and saw it was in his language, English. My Father had taught me English, so I could read it well enough. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"_

"_Um… 10 in human years I think!" I replied_

"_Wow. You sure are young! I'm 26! Do you like the book?" He asked_

"_Yes! It's really interesting!" I said excitedly._

"He camped out there in the forest, and I came back every day. We became good friends! I never once showed myself, but he didn't mind. He'd show me a new book every time I came. Some were human fairytales. Some information books. I found them all interesting!" I continued telling the Doctor my story as he listened to every word I said.

"I liked meeting him everyday and after a while I completely trusted him. I trusted him enough to show myself…"

"_Harry?" I called my friend._

"_Yes? Taryn?" He called back._

"_I'm coming out." I said quietly._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah I think so!" I said, stepping out into the open. I saw him sitting there, reading a book. I now saw him properly. He had short brown hair and a snub nose. Freckles ran across both his cheeks. He wasn't too tall but not too short. He looked up smiling but froze when he saw me. He jumped back and reached behind him; pulling out a gun._

"_What are you?!" He yelled._

"_Harry? It's me Taryn!" I said worriedly, stepping forwards._

"_No! Stay away! You sounded human! You spoke English!"_

"_My Dad taught me! Not many of us know English!" I said, stepping forwards again _

"_STAY AWAY FROM ME! YOU FREAK." He yelled, shooting his gun. I felt a sharp pain in arm. I screamed._

"_Taryn?! Where are you sweetie?" I heard my father call. "Men! Go find my daughter!" I fell to the floor, I had never felt this much pain! It hurt so much!_

"Next thing I know, Harry was dead… One of the soldiers killed him. The scar from his gun never healed. No-one knew why…" I said, moving the tattered sleeve of my dress back to show the Doctor the scar. He took a sharp breath, and pulled me close. After a while he pulled away and wiped away my tears.

"But you look normal?" The Doctor said.

"My father found this… thing that could give us two forms. Human and our normal one. Just incase someone like… Harry came. Unfortunately our usual form does show through sometimes when we feel too stressed, angry and other stuff..." I explained sadly.

"Show me." The Doctor asked.

"Wha… No! I like being friends with you!" I argued

"Taryn. I am _not_ like that idiot! It doesn't matter about your looks! It matters about your personality! And you have an amazing personality! Your brave, strong, smart! And i'm sure there are so many other good things that I don't know about yet!" He looked at me, smiling warmly.

"Now please, Taryn. Show me."

"Okay…" I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath. I let my true form show.

My pale pearl skin turned a light green, the colour spreading along my arms and up my neck. A darker green followed but in vine and nature patterns. They looked like tattoos almost. They glowed slightly and swayed around a little bit like they were caught in a breeze.. I still had a humanoid shaped but my features were more defined. My ears had pointed looking almost elven.

My hair was still it's golden coloured but it seemed to shine more.

I opened my now bright, almost glowing eyes to see the Doctor staring at me. I looked down nervously expecting him to run or fight, but he didn't. He just looked at me. He moved his hand towards my face and he traced the markings on my cheek. He looked up and saw my eyes. The green colour, now with gold specks, seemed to shift around and my pupils were thinner, almost cat like. He gasped in… amazement? No it had to be fear… Why hadn't he run yet? Why wasn't he shouting at me to go away? Why wasn't he calling me a freak…?

"D-doctor?" I asked hesitantly.

"You're beautiful."

**Author's Notes: There we go, second chapter! Woo! What do you think so far guys? (Reviews please! :D) I feel like everything is sort of rushed… but then again I do read quickly… But yeah, feedback would be appreciated and I shall see you next chapter! Bai! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

I had to have heard him wrong! He hadn't said that!

"What?"

"Taryn, you are _beautiful_. Don't ever doubt it! Whether you look human or Teralynarn! You. Are. Beautiful." He stated. I smiled at him. His eyes lit up when I did.

"I've never seen you smile."

"I haven't had the reason to, recently." I replied, my smiling fading.

"No no no! Don't stop! Your smile is amazing!" He said quickly, taking my hand. I grinned at how desperate he looked. His entire face lit up.

"Taryn… I just want to tell you th-" He started before we heard someone coming towards the room.

"Doctor! Taryn!" Amy yelled. I quickly turned back into my human form. The doctor frowned sadly at this, but I wasn't ready to show anyone else. Amy came into the room and saw us. "Oh! Am I interrupting?" She asked, looking apologetic.

"No," I said quickly.

"Yes," The Doctor said at the same time. I glanced at him before speaking.

"You're not, Amy. Don't worry. The Doctor was just helping me finish getting everything!" I said. It wasn't the best lie but Amy accepted it.

"Okay! Are you finished then? Can we go back to the Tardis?" She asked. I nodded and stood up.

I then realised I was still holding the Doctors hand! I quickly let go and picked up my bag and followed Amy out.

"We're talking later." The Doctor whispered to me as he walked past, rushing towards the Tardis.

We went downstairs and I quickly noticed the cracked picture frame on the floor of my family from earlier. I picked it up and put it in my bag before turning the corner and seeing a blue box…

"This is the Tardis?" I asked.

"Something wrong with it?" The Doctor asked in defence. I smiled.

"Nothing. It's absolutely _perfect_!" I replied, smiling slightly. I walked towards the door and clicked my fingers. The doors opened.

"How did you do that?! It needs a key!" The Doctor asked, shocked.

"Not sure. It just felt right." I said.

"Uh… well okay! Now! Welcome to the Tardis! Stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space!" I stepped inside and gasped. It was HUGE! I stepped back outside and looked around it before going back in.

"Why a blue box?" I asked, curious.

"I kno- _what?_" The Doctor asked shocked.

"Well I'm guessing you have disguise technology on this so! Why a blue box?" I asked

"Um… The Chameleon Circuit broke." He stammered. "You're not going to say 'It's bigger on the inside!'?" He asked.

"Well no. That's pretty obvious…" I stated. The Doctor nodded but looked disappointed.

"But I like it when people say the thing!" He whined. I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"Fine! Oh my Taeln! It's bigger on the inside!" I said, faking surprise. "Better?" The Doctor

laughed slightly.

"Much better!" He replied.

"Taeln?" Amy asked

"I believe it's Teralynar's equivalent of your human 'God'." I said.

"Hm, nice." Amy said, nodding.

I felt a warm presence in my mind, I quickly looked at the Doctor to see if it was him; but he was busy with the Tardis controls.

"Hello?" I said in my mind.

"_Hello, Taryn._" I heard a soft voice say in my mind.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"_I am the Tardis. It's nice having someone else to communicate properly too other than Bowtie boy over there._" She replied. I smiled at the nickname she gave him.

"I guess it's nice having a safe presence in my mind after…" I veered off.

"_I am truly sorry for your loss. I've heard of Taraylnear. It had such lovely people on it._"

"How do you know of it while the Doctor does not?" I asked.

"_He is busy on adventures now. Whereas I just sit there waiting for him. Have to do something. And the stories of your planet were just so beautiful. I don't know how anyone could destroy it._" She said sadly.

"Me neither…"

"_But Taryn, it's okay now. It's in the past and you will have a great life! You've just got to live it._"

"Okay, I will. It was nice talking to you, Tardis." I said, smiling slightly.

"_You too, Taryn._"

"Oi Taryn! Come over here!" I heard the Doctor call. I headed to where they all stood.

"So wait. You're an alien that can heal and is telepathic?" Amy asked me when I arrived.

"Yes." I replied.

"Anything else we should know of?" Amy asked, smiling.

"Uh…" I started, not wanting to lie but not wanting to tell the truth.

"Amy! Stop questioning her! She's been through a lot recently!" The Doctor interrupted. I nearly

sighed in relief.

"Oh, sorry Taryn." Amy apologised.

"It's fine! Don't worry," I said, smiling.

"Well where shall we go?" The Doctor asked. "Taryn? Anywhere you want to go? You have the whole of Time and Space to choose from!" They all looked at me.

"Um… well you guys can go somewhere but I really need to rest! Still a bit weak from the healing." I explained.

"I could do with a nap," Amy agreed. Rory nodded.

"Probably for the best. I shall show you to your room!" The Doctor said, grabbing my hand and heading down a corridor.

"Good luck!" I heard Amy call.

"Now… lets see. Just looking for your name!" The Doctor said walking past some doors. He stopped at the door at the end of the corridor. My name was on it in my language, English and unfamiliar language.

"Gallifreyan." The Doctor said, as if reading my thoughts. "Not sure what that one is though… thats strange. I should know every language!" He exclaimed, pointing at my language. "Your language I presume." He said. I nodded and shrugged.

"Anyway let's go!" He pushed the door open and led me inside.

I gasped when I saw the room. The walls were a pale green with gold tree and vine patterns on them. They seemed to move around as if in a breeze. I looked up and saw the ceiling looked exactly like my sky at home! It was a bluey-green and the two suns shone brightly. The ground felt soft under my bare feet. I looked around and saw beautiful golden pieces of furniture. It reminded me of home. As you can guess; green and gold were our usual colors.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

"It really is…" He was also amazed as if he never saw it before?

"Haven't you already seen it?" I asked

"Nope! The Tardis designs the rooms! Basing it on your dream room. Though she doesn't put in much effort on the people she doesn't like. So really the better the room the better the person. And you, you must be amazing!" He said, grinning at me. I smiled back, touched at the effort she put in.

"Thank you." I said to her in my mind.

"_No problem, my dear Taryn._" She said back.

"So! You should unpack your items and then get some rest! Then we go traveling!" He exclaimed. "I'll leave you to it. He moved to leave the room, but before he could I hugged him. He held me tightly.

"Thank you, Doctor!" I said

"It's okay, Taryn. Anything for you." He kissed the top of my head and left, closing the door behind him.

I picked up my bag and started emptying it. I placed the photos around the room, placing the full family one next to my new bed. My green-skinned family smiled at me, looking so happy. Luckily the picture frames had a special button that if pressed made us look human in the picture. I went around pressing all the buttons incase someone came in. I put my mainly green clothing in the wardrobe and put everything else away. I retrieved the last item, the circlet…

"All over now…" I whispered and looked around wondering where to put it. I saw a golden sparkling box on my bed. I don't remember seeing that. I opened it and saw it was the perfect size to put my circlet in there. I place the precious piece of jewellery inside and put the box in the drawer next to my bed. I hoped no one would find it.

"_Your secret is safe with me. But one day they will know._" I heard the Tardis say in my mind.

"I know… but I don't want things to change, you know?" I replied. "And thank you."

"_It's okay. And things won't change like you think. You find that out later. But for now, rest._"

I changed into my nightgown and pulled back the covers of my bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the soft pillow.

**Author's Notes; Oh hai! Here it is, Chapter 3! We'd like to thank our followers! It really motivates me to write more! I'm actually quite happy with how the story's turned out! Also, Chapter 4 should also be up later today! So you have that to look forward to! Anyway, I shall see you then! Bai! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"TARYN!" I was awoken by the Doctor yelling and rushing into my room.

"Come on! We've got lots to do! Lots to see!" I groaned and buried myself under the covers.

"Oh come on!"

I didn't reply.

"Fine!" He said, leaving the room. I started to drift back asleep when I heard quick footsteps and someone jumping on the bed.

"Come on! Let's go! Wake up!" The Doctor laughed, jumping on the bed.

"No, tired!" I whined, trying to not to laugh myself.

"I know something that will wake you up!" He flung back the covers and started tickling me!

"No! Doctor!" I shrieked, laughing. I quickly got up out of bed, giggling, now fully awake. The Doctor grinned at me.

"What?" I asked, trying to stop laughing.

"I've never heard you laugh. It's fantastic!" He yelled, picking me up and swinging me around!

"Doctor! Help! Put me down, Bowtie boy!" I started laughing again. He put me down, still smiling.

"Bowtie boy?" He asked

"That was the Tardis called you earlier." I explained

"She spoke to you, like fully? Words and everything?!" He questioned

"Yes, in my mind." I pointed to my head.

"Hm, you really are telepathic. I don't meet many telepathics." He said

"Well now you're traveling with one!"

"Can I try something?" He asked, I put my head to one side; asking what he wanted to do. "Can I… communicate with you, telepathically?"

I nodded and closed my eyes. Soon I felt a warm presence in my mind again, except this time it wasn't the Tardis. The Doctor's presence felt different but nice.

"_Taryn?_" I heard him call in my mind.

"Hello, Bowtie Boy." I responded. I could feel him mentally smile at the nickname.

"_It's different. My minds been empty for so long. Other than the Tardis, no one else has been in my mind since the Time War._" I could feel the sadness from him at the end. I reached out and took his hand. He held on tightly.

"_I'd forgotten how nice it was to connect minds with someone. It's nice._"

"Doctor, I want to show you my planet." I said

"_Telepathically?_" He asked and I mentally nodded.

"_Okay._"

I sent him memories of the bluey-green sky, the bright green grass, the two shining suns. I showed him the children running around playing a Teralynarn game. I sent images of the forests, the tall, golden trees that moved in the soft breeze.

In return the Doctor showed me his planet, Gallifrey. I saw red grass and bright silver leaved trees. There were rocks, the colors of red, brown, purple and gold. At night the sky was a burnt orange color.

It was stunning!

I opened my eyes and saw the Doctor's greenish blue ones looking back.

"Taryn… I just want to tell you th-" He started before Amy rushed into the room, stopping when she saw it.

"Woah. This is place is amazing!" She said. I felt a severe case of deja vu. I felt the Doctor's presence leave my mind and was sad to feel it go...

"Amy! You've got to stop rushing of- Woah…" Rory said, also stopping when coming into the room.

"Right! Adventure! Taryn, you should get dressed. We'll be in the control room! Come along Ponds!" The Doctor said, grabbing Amy and Rory's hands and leading them out the room. I smiled and went towards the wardrobe.

I entered the control room wearing soft brown shorts, a pale green top, a brown waistcoat, darker brown boots and brown fingerless gloves. I wore my simple arrow necklace that my mother had given me when I was born. My golden hair was put back in a ponytail.

"Okay Taryn! Where should we g-" The Doctor started before looking up and stopping.

"Doctor? What's wro- oh hey Taryn! Nice outfit! It really suits you!" Amy said, smiling.

"Hello Amy, Rory, Doctor." I smiled at them.

"Hey Taryn! Sleep well?" Rory asked.

"Very." I answered. "-Well until a certain Doctor woke me up!" I said, popping the p.

I looked at him and saw him still staring at me. "Doctor? Are you okay? Is there something wrong with my outfit?" I asked.

"What? No no no! You look great!" He stammered before turning back to the console.

"He totally likes you!" Amy came over and whispered into my ear. I felt myself blush.

"What? No! The Doctor doesn't 'like' me!" I argued quietly back.

"Oh I see you like him too!" My face went even redder.

"What? No I don't, Amy! I've known the man for a day!"

"So?"

"So! I can't have developed feelings for a man I hardly know." I whispered, crossing my arms.

"Whatever…" She rolled her eyes "But you know you'd two make a cute couple!" she smirked walking away

"What?! Amy!" I called after her but she ignored me, still smirking.

"Taryn?" The Doctor asked, coming over. "What was that about?"

"Oh don't worry. Amy just misread something." I said smiling.

"What?" He asked.

"Um… girly stuff?"

"Okay… You don't seem so sure."

"I-I don't what she was going on about, to be honest." I said shrugging.

"Hm… anyway! Got any idea where you want to go?" He asked, cheerily.

"I don't mind as long as you show me the stars!" I said excitedly.

"How about Earth? You seemed to like the stories of it!"

"Oh yes! Earth! Oh that would be amazing!" I jumped up and down before I realised what I was doing. I coughed "Um.. I mean. Great. Sounds splendid." I said calmly, smiling.

"You're allowed to be excited! I'm excited almost all the time!" He said, grinning. "Plus I like the excited, childish you!"

"I would hardly call myself childish." I straightened my back, smiling. Too be honest I am really childish a lot. But I couldn't show it that much at home so I bottled up the excitement and replaced it with calmness.

"Pfft! I'm sure your childish! You just hide it!" The Doctor said as if reading my thoughts. "Come on! Show me that kid like personality I know you have!"

"Never!" I said

"Fine…" He turned to walk away before quickly turning around and going to tickle me. But luckily I saw this coming and ducked under his arms and ran away.

"Can't catch me!" I yelled behind me.

"Oh the game is on!" I heard him shout back.

I heard him running behind me. I quickly went around the console and stopped. He was on the opposite side. He moved towards the left and I matched his movements moving towards the right.

We were at this for a little while before he moved right then quickly turned at ran right. He very nearly caught me but I ran and jumped down on the floor under the console. I landed perfectly on my feet and crouched next to some wiring, hiding. I heard him rushing down the stairs and look for me.

He walked past my direction and I stuck out my leg, tripping him over.

He landed on a pile of wires and quickly stood up. I rushed over to the stairs and jumped onto the railing walking on it quickly not once losing my balance. I jumped when the railing ended and landed perfectly next to Amy and Rory who were just watching us.

"Give up?" I called to the Doctor. There was no reply. I looked down the stairs, before screaming when a pair of arms wrapped around me from behind.

"Never." I heard the Doctor say from behind me. I looked up and saw the Doctor grinning at me. I smiled back at him.

"Taryn?" I heard Rory call. The Doctor let me go, seeming to forget they were there.

"Yes?" I answered

"How did you do all that? The running on railings and jumping?" He asked.

"My Father taught me. He wanted me to be able to protect myself. He had to go away sometimes to go make deals or peace with other people. And he sort of put me and my older brother in charge after my mum died." I explained

"In charge of what? Your family?" Amy asked

"Sort of. I guess you could say that. I guess they were kind of my family" I said.

"Who?" The Doctor asked.

"Um… don't we need to go exploring?" I said, wanting to change the subject.

"Taryn." I sighed.

"Fine. One adventure _then_ I'll tell you. Okay? It's nothing bad, I promise." I finally said.

"Okay." They all said at the same time. I looked at them and then we all started laughing.

"Woah that was creepy!" I said, still giggling.

"Anyway let's go! Geronimo!" The Doctor yelled, pulling down a lever.

**Author's Notes; Hai again! Chapter 4 is up and running! I hope you like it. It'd be nice if you guys could review, I'd really appreciate it! But yeah, I'll try and get chapter 5 up for tomorrow! See you then!**


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as he pulled the lever, the Tardis lurched to the side! I was thrown into the railing. I clutched onto it, surprised at the sudden movement.

"Ah! Yes forgot to tell you about that!" The Doctor said to me, holding tightly onto the console.

"You get used to it." Rory told me.

"Ooooo! I haven't pressed that button before!" The Doctor exclaimed, reaching for a big. Red. Button...

"Doctor! Don't press th-" I started, but he had already pressed it. The Tardis lurched again and the Doctor was thrown into me. Finally the Tardis stopped shaking and was still!

"Well that went well!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Speak for yourself." I groaned.

"Oh! Taryn! I'm so sorry!" He stood up quickly.

"Little help?" I asked, holding out my arm. He pulled me up and checked me over.

"I'm fine, Doctor! Did tell you not to press that button though." I scolded him playfully.

"Sorry! But how was I meant to know it would that!" He said throwing up his hands.

"It was a big red button! What did you expect it to?! Make a ton of chiatarrs appear!?" I exclaimed, smiling.

"Chiatarrs?" Amy asked

"Cute little blue fluffball like creatures." I explained

"Oh cute!"

"I know! They are just the cutest things!" I said excitedly before coughing, "Um… anyway Doctor! No pressing big red buttons!"

"Okay! I won't!" He said "till next time…" He then murmured.

"What was that?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips, smiling.

"Nothing!" He said quickly. I sighed, still smiling.

"We've arrived! Welcome to Earth, Taryn!" He said, arms outstretched. I stepped cautiously onto the green grass outside. I looked around, we were in a field.

I looked up and saw only one sun in a clear blue sky. I looked down at the grass swaying in the soft breeze. There were little white flowers scattered along the green. I smiled, walked forwards and knelt down.I took my gloves off and placed them in my pocket and ran my hand through the surprisingly soft grass.

I looked back and saw the Doctor leaning against the doorway of the Tardis, smiling at me. Amy and Rory were still inside, talking about something.

"Do you like it?" The Doctor asked.

"Nope." I replied, trying to hide my grin.

"What?!" He exclaimed shocked and I stood up and walked over to him.

"I don't like it…" I started seriously before grinning "I _love_ it!" I yelled, hugging him. The Doctor stood there surprised for a brief second before grinning as well and hugging me tightly.

"Oh! You had me worried! I thought you actually didn't like it!" He blurted.

"Who couldn't like this place, it's beautiful!" I exclaimed, pulling away only to turn in circles, arms out.

He stopped me spinning and smiled at me. I giggled, feeling dizzy.

"You really love it!" He said

"Yes I do! I just showed that by spinning in circles! Did you not see that!" I exclaimed, still giggling slightly.

"Well I love it too! Does that mean I have to spin?" He asked, grinning.

"Mayb-" I started before shrieking because The Doctor picked me up and spun us both around.

"Doctor!" I screamed, laughing. I held onto him tightly, not wanting to fall. We spun around in circles laughing. After a while he set me back down and I nearly fell from the dizziness. He steadied me still laughing. Amy and Rory came out of the Tardis and I caught Amy's eye and she grinned at me. I blushed slightly.

"Doctor! Let's go show Taryn around!" Amy said.

"Yes! Let's go to the town nearby!" He agreed, grabbing my hand and starting running pulling me along. I ran with him, matching his speed easily.

The Doctor stopped, "Here we are, the town square!" He said, gesturing with his free hand.

I saw people walking around peacefully amongst several buildings.

"Let's go get some food! You must be hungry! Let's go somewhere nice! We don't want your first piece of Earth food to be a cheap burger." The Doctor said.

I hadn't really noticed how hungry I was until now. I nodded and he led me inside a small building and sat down at a table. I sat down next to him and Amy and Rory sat opposite us. The Doctor handed me a 'menu' and started looking through his own. I looked at mine, I had no idea what any of it was.

"Um… Doctor?" I asked.

"Yes?" He answered, still looking at his menu.

"I honestly have no idea what any of this is!" I blurted.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" He exclaimed looking at me. "Sorry! Um… How do I explain these…"

"Why don't you try a normal pizza and chips!" Amy suggested. I had no idea was 'pizza and chips' was, but I decided to try it.

"Okay!" I replied, smiling. Soon a man came over with a small notepad and asked us what we wanted.

"I'll have the spaghetti." Rory replied

"I'll have the Lasagna and she'll have a normal margarita pizza with chips." Amy said pointing at me.

"And I will have fish fingers. But could you take away the chips and salad and replace it with custard, please. Thank you!" The Doctor said, smiling. The man looked surprised at the Doctors order but wrote it down anyway.

"Drinks?" The man asked.

"I'll have orange juice!" The Doctor replied.

"Coke," Rory said.

"Lemonade," Amy said.

The man looked at me.

"Uh… I'll have the same as Amy." I said hesitantly. The man nodded and walked away. "Uh guys, what's… Lemonade?" I asked them.

"Oh! Um it's a fizzy drink! It's got lots of bubbles in it and it taste of… well lemons!" The Doctor replied.

"Lemons?"

"It's a fruit. Um… I can't really explain lemons…"

"Okay, well it sounds nice!" I said, shrugging.

Soon the man came back with our drinks. He place a glass of clear bubbling liquid next to me. Rory's 'coke' looked like a black version of my drink. The Doctor's orange juice was well orange! I looked at my lemonade.

"Go on! Try it!" The Doctor urged me. I picked it up gingerly and took a sip. I was surprised at the how fizzy it was and also at how _nice_ it was!

"Like it?" Amy asked, I nodded quickly. She giggled at my reaction to it.

"What?! It's nice!" I asked, grinning.

"Nothing, nothing!" She replied. I fake pouted which made her laugh even harder, even Rory chuckled.

"Don't be mean! It's her first time trying it! I had a similar reaction when I first tried lemonade."

The Doctor said playfully.

"Thank you," I said, smiling.

"But it was funny!" He continued, my smile faded and I hit him playfully on the arm.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm.

"You deserved it!" I told him, grinning.

"I'm sorry." He said honestly.

"It's okay!" I replied hugging him. He smiled and hugged me back.

I heard a click and saw a bright light. I jumped back, surprised.

"What was that?!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, that was me!" Amy smiled guiltily, she was holding a small device.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"She took a picture on her phone." The Doctor explained, taking the device and showing me. I saw me and the Doctor looking at each other while hugging on the screen.

"Cool! So that's a phone? I've read about them, humans use them to communicate!" I said excitedly.

Soon our food arrived. Mine was flat and round shaped. It had a yellow melted substance on a red puree. I tried some after the Doctor urged me again. It tasted amazing!

I had soon finished it and looked at the bowl of what looked like yellow sticks. I picked up a 'chip' and tried it. It was crispy on the outside and fluffy on the inside! I was surprised at how good Earth Food tasted!

"Well?" The Doctor asked.

"Amazing!" I replied, grinning.

"Well! Now that everyone's finished, shall we go?"

"Yes!" I agreed.

"Wait! Who's paying?" Rory asked.

"Left my money in my other jacket" The Doctor replied.

"No idea what currency Earth uses!" I explained.

"You're my husband." Amy said to Rory.

"Fine! I'll pay! Just this once!" Rory said, throwing his hands in the air. He placed a few colored pieces of crumpled paper onto a metal dish.

"Let's go!" The Doctor exclaimed, grabbing my hand and pulling out of the shop.

"Where to next?" I asked

"Well, I think we should have some girl time! I'm going to take you shopping!" Amy said excitedly.

"Okay! Wheres the marketplace?" I asked

"Marketplace? No we're going to a shopping center!"

"Okay let's go!" The Doctor said, starting to walk off still holding my hand.

"No no no no, Doctor! It's _girl_ time! You and Rory go do guy stuff! We'll meet you back here later! I'll text you when!" She said, blocking his path.

"But-" He started to argue.

"No buts! Go with Rory! We won't be too long! Then Taryn can tell you how much fun you had."

"Fine!" He let go of my hand and Amy took my arm and practically dragged me away.

"Help me." I mouthed jokely, making the Doctor chuckle.

Amy led me into a huge building crowded with people. I hesitated, didn't feel comfortable being around so many humans after the thing with Harry. Amy dragged me into what looked like a clothing store. She looked around the racks and squealed.

"Amy! Are you okay?!" I asked quickly, worried that she was hurt.

"Oh this is so cute!" She exclaimed, holding up a leather jacket.

"Oh. Okay…" I sighed. After a little while and a lot of squeals later, we finally left the clothing store. Amy walked ahead of me, carrying several bags.

"Amy, wait up!" I yelled, but she didn't seem to hear me.

She spotted something and rushed ahead.

"Amy!" I yelled, but I had lost her in the crowd…

**Author's Note; Chapter 5! W00P! What do you guys think of the story so far? Review please! :) I will try and get chapter 6 up either today or tomorrow! See you then!**


	6. Chapter 6

The amount of people seemed to double. I was being pushed and shoved around. I hated being here, near so many strangers. Back home everyone knew each other!

I frantically looked around calling Amy's name desperately. The noise of the crowd intensified, becoming almost unbearable!

"Amy! Amy, where are you?!" I yelled. I pushed through the crowd searching for Amy.

"Get out of the way lady!" A man snarled, pushing me hard. I fell to the ground and hit my head.

My vision blurred slightly.

I placed my hands on the ground, trying to get up. I cried out in pain when someone's hard boot landed on it. I heard a snapping sound and I felt a sharp burning pain in my hand. I managed to scramble to my feet and held my broken hand to my chest trying to find a way out of the crowd.

I was so scared…

I felt tears fall down my face and a familiar warmth in my body.

_No_!

Not now! I was under so much stress and fear that it was too much for my body! It was starting to change into my normal form! I tried holding it back and it did slow the process.

I looked down at my hands and saw the familiar green spread up them slowly. I hid them, ignoring the pain in my left one, and pushed as hard as I could through the throng of people.

"TARYN!" I heard someone yell. _Doctor! _I looked around and saw him rushing through the people trying to get to me.

"Doctor!" I shouted, running towards him. He finally reached me and pulled me into a tight hug.

The pale green that had started to go up my arm retreated when he did.

"Doctor… it was so close…" I sobbed into his shoulder. I had nearly revealed my Teralynarn form in huge crowd of humans!

The Doctor pulled away slightly to look at me.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He asked, worriedly.

I showed him the retreating green on my hand. He took a sharp breath and held me close again.

"It's okay. It's over now." He murmured to me.

The crowd had started to disperse for some reason, not that I was complaining.

"Doctor?" I heard Rory call. The Doctor didn't respond though. Rory walked over to us, a protesting Amy following him. They both stopped when they saw my tear-stained face.

"Taryn?" Amy asked worriedly. I didn't reply or move from the Doctor. "Doctor? Is she okay?"

"She's on an unfamiliar planet and her _friend_ just left her in a crowd of an unfamiliar race! What doesn't help is that she had a traumatic experience with a person from this race!" He said harshly.

Amy took a step back, shocked at his outburst.

"D-doctor. Don't be mean to Amy..." I said shakily.

"I'm… sorry Amy. I didn't mean that. I'm just upset." He apologised, looking sad.

"It's okay Doctor. I understand." She said, "I shouldn't have left her alone. I really thought she was right behind me. I'm really sorry, Taryn."

She looked upset.

"It's fine Amy. I'm okay now." I lied. I was still scared and stressed about what had happened and my hand was still hurting lots.

For some reason my body wasn't healing it… It's probably still recharging after the big heal. Seems like it's gonna have to heal the human way for now…

"We should go back to the Tardis." The Doctor suggested, pulling away.

"Yes. Let's go." I agreed, smiling slightly. I cried out in pain when the Doctor took my hand. He quickly let go and looked at me worried.

"Taryn… May I check it?" He asked, concerned.

I nodded once.

I didn't want him to worry, it was only a few broken fingers.

I've had worse.

He carefully picked up my hand and looked it over. I winced in pain.

"Broken." He stated. "What happened?" He asked. I noticed the anger in his voice.

"A man told me to get out of the way. He pushed me and him or someone else stepped on it hard. My own fault really…" I said looking away.

"Taryn." He said, making me look at him. "That was in _no way_ your fault." He said seriously. "That man was a jerk and should of been watching where he was going. The person, whether it was him or not, should of been looking as well. So don't blame yourself for other people's carelessness and rudeness!"

"Thank you, Doctor." I smiled at him.

"Won't be using this hand for a little bit." I laughed slightly.

"Wait… Can't you just heal it?" Rory asked.

"Well I usually can but I must still be too weak from the last healing. It _was_ pretty big." I explained.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The Doctor asked, still worried.

"Doctor, I'm fine. Thank you for looking out for me. Let's go back to the Tardis." I replied

"Alright. Need to patch up your hand anyway!" He took my uninjured hand carefully and walked us out of the town.

He took off a different way to the Tardis, along a beach. The beautiful blue sea lapped at the edge of the golden sand. Similar to my planet's beaches, except our sea was a emerald green.

"It's beautiful…" I murmured.

"I know." The Doctor replied. We strolled along the beach as Earth's single sun began to set, hand in hand. We looked at each other, smiling.

As soon as we entered the Tardis, the Doctor went off mumbling about medical supplies. I felt the Tardis' familiar presence in my mind.

"_Taryn? Are you alright? The Doctor seems concerned and angry at someone._" She asked, I could feel her worry.

"I'm fine. I got lost in the crowd, stepped on my hand and broke it and I nearly _changed_ in front of a giant group of Humans." I explained telepathically.

"_I'm hope you're okay. No wonder the Doctors upset. He's headed back now, i'll leave you two to talk. Goodbye Taryn._" She said

"Bye, Tardis." The Doctor entered and walked quickly over to me. He sat down next to me and opened a small box, his whole arm reached inside. Bigger on the inside as well! He soon set to work on my hand.

A little while later my hand no longer hurt and was healing quickly. I flexed my nearly fixed hand, and winced slightly.

"No no no no!" The Doctor said, taking my hand.

"Try not to use it too much for the next hour." He told me.

I nodded then thought of something.

"Doctor? How did you know I needed help?" I asked.

"I could feel your fear… You were projecting it." He explained, sadly. "So I went looking for you."

"He literally dropped everything, said your name and ran off!" Rory said, entering the room.

"Thank you." I said, smiling at the Doctor.

"You know, I just realised, that might of been the first trip we've had that doesn't involve us running for our lives." Amy mentioned, entering the room.

"Speak for yourself." I said, smiling.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Amy cringed. I waved my hand, saying it was fine.

"But wait, you're saying that in all your trips you end up running for your lives?" I asked

"Not every trip!" The Doctor argued.

Amy just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well… okay we do tend to run a lot…" The Doctor admitted. "A-are you okay with that?" He asked, hesitantly I pretended to be thinking about it before smirking.

"Well it's a good thing that I brought my running shoes." I replied.

The Doctor grinned at me and pulled me into a tight hug. He seemed to be doing that a lot. I hugged him back before pulling away and taking his hand in my uninjured one. I stood up and pulled him along to the console.

"Come on Doctor! Let's go somewhere exciting! You still have to show me the stars!" I said, smiling.

"Okay! Let's go! Hold on!" He grinned, letting go and grabbing a lever and pulling it down."

The Tardis jolted to the side, but I was ready. I held on tightly to the console as we traveled through space and time! Soon the shaking stopped and I managed to stand straight.

"So where are we?" I asked

"Sturana! One of the best places to star gaze!" The Doctor answered, excitedly. He took my uninjured hand and led me out of the Tardis. We stepped onto the dark purple ground and the Doctor gestured to look up.

I turned my head upwards and gasped.

Thousands of bright stars gazed down at us. They were varied in color, and I could see blue, purple and white. The stars seemed a lot bigger and closer than I had ever seen. I saw three big, round, shining moons.

It really was beautiful.

"It's amazing…" I breathed out.

"I know." The Doctor replied, looking down at me and smiling.

"Oh wow! This place is amazing!" Amy exclaimed, exiting the Tardis.

"Woah…" Was all Rory managed to say.

"I'm gonna sit down and watch the stars! Come and join me, Taryn!" Amy said, taking my other arm, being careful of my hand.

She dragged me to a field of violet grass, I pulled the Doctor along with us. Amy let go of my hand, only to take Rory's; taking him with us. She lay down and Rory lay down next to her. They started talking about the different star patterns they saw.

The Doctor sat down a little bit away from them, and then pulled me down to sit next to him. He laid down, like Amy and Rory, and I lay on my back next to him.

Still holding hands, we looked up at the beauty above.

"Thank you for taking me here, Doctor." I said, turning my head to smile at him.

"My pleasure." He replied, smiling at me. I looked back up at the stars, the sight was very calming I soon felt myself drifting off.

**Author Notes; Chapter 6 is up and running! We just wanted to mention that there was a bit of confusion in the last chapter about lemonade- all of us live in the UK, where lemonade is fizzy, and we didn't immediately realise that it was different in other countries.**

**Thank you for the reviews guys! :) We'll try and get Chapter 7 up by tomorrow! See you then! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_The sound of explosions filled my ears as I ran quickly out of my room. _

"_Father?" I called. _

"_Brother?" I ran around the castle looking for my family. Another explosion went off and the whole building shuddered._

"_Taryn?" I heard my brother yell as he ran around the corner. His dark brown hair was messy from the running and his green eyes were fearful._

"_Dalyor!" I rushed over to where he was and hugged him. _

"_What's going on?" I asked, pulling away._

"_We're under attack…" He told me sadly. _

"_Go get the twins! I'm going to help Father fight!" _

_He rushed off, drawing his sword. I wanted to fight but I needed to find the twins first. I ran off towards the nursery. I saw my little brother and sister looking at me worriedly._

"_Taryn? Whats going on?" My brother asked._

"_It doesn't matter, Aesar. We just need to get you and Alea out of here!" I said, picking them up and rushing out of the room._

"Exterminate!" _I stopped when I saw several metal monsters headed towards us. _

"_We are the Daleks and we must destroy the inferior race!" One said in its sharp, electronic voice._

"_We've done nothing to you! Why must you destroyed us?!" I shouted._

"_You are the inferior race! We must exterminate you!" Another replied. It shot a blue beam at us but I dodged out of the way. The beam hit a vase behind us and it exploded. I ran trying to dodge the lasers. _

_Alea started screaming and Aesar was crying._

"_It's okay! It will be alright!" I told them, trying to calm them down._

"_Taryn!" I turned around to see Ivran, one of the guards, running towards us._

"_Oh thank Taeln! Ivran, please take Alea and Aesar to safety! I need to help them fight!" I asked him desperately._

"_Taryn, you shouldn't fight!" He argued_

"_Why not? Because i'm a girl? Because of my title? We all know i'm one of the best archer Taraylnear has! And i'm better at melee than some!" I snapped._

"_Alright," he said with a sigh. I'll take them. Go help save Taraylnear!" He took the twins off me and exited the room._

_I took the golden bow of my back and ran outside where the main fight was. I looked around, and saw my Brother fighting a group of Daleks. One was coming up behind him and aim its gun-like rod at him. _

"_Dalyor!" I yelled and shot an arrow at the Dalek. It didn't do much but it did slow it down. _

_Dalyor turned around and attacked it. Soon the surrounding Daleks were destroyed. _

"_Taryn, our weapons aren't doing much!" Dalyor told me attacking another Dalek._

"_I know that!" I said shooting another one._

"_You need to find _her_! She will tell you how we can defeat these things!"_

"_The Seer?!" I asked._

"_Yes! She must know how to stop them! It's the only way!"_

"_Are you sure? She might not know!"_

"_Taryn, she is our only hope! Go to the forest and find her! I need to find Father, now go!" I ran off searching for the Seer._

_I ran into the gold forest towards a small cottage. I barged into the room, and looked desperately around for the Seer. _

"_Seer! We need your help! Taraylnear is being attacked! Our weapons are near to useless! What do we do?!" I yelled_

"_Taryn…" I heard a woman's voice call quietly. I_

_rushed into a room to find the Seer glowing brightly. _

"_There is no way to save Taraylnear…" She said, her voice now layered with those of others._

"_What?! There must be!" I argued, tears threatening to fall. The Seer was never wrong…_

"_The metal ones shall win and Taraylnear will fall…" She replied before the bright light that surrounded her faded and she collapsed._

_I ran towards her and caught her. She was unconscious. _

_I lay her gently onto the bed and ran out of the house. I had to find Father and tell him!_

"_Father!" I yelled when I saw him. He and Dalyor were fighting the Daleks back to back. I ran towards them, firing arrows at nearby Daleks._

"_Taryn! Stay back! I can't risk you getting hurt!" He yelled at me._

"_Father, I am capable! And I want to help!" I argued._

"_Fine! But be careful!" _

_We fought for what felt like hours, but the Daleks kept coming. Throughout the fighting I had sustained several injuries. _

_My side felt like it was on fire and I could hardly walk. _

_But I continued fighting. I wouldn't stand down and let the Daleks destroy my planet and it's people!_

"_They are stronger than expected! We must commence stage two!" I heard one of the Daleks yell. Stage two?! Wasn't this enough? _

"_Set the countdown for the explosives to end the inferior race!" _

_They had a bomb! _

_How were we meant to escape it?!_

"_Taryn! Get to safety!" I heard my father yell._

"_There is no safety Father! And if there was, I wouldn't go! I need to help and protect everyone!" I told him. His head snapped up as if remembering something._

"_There is somewhere safe!" He said quietly as if to himself._

"_Father? What are you talking abo-" I stared before being cut off by Father picking me up and running towards the forest. "Father! Put me down! I need to help!" I argued, but he didn't listen._

_He carried me to the heart of the woods, and ran towards a giant glowing tree. The front of the trunk pulled apart, revealing a small space. Father placed me inside the tight area and vines instantly wrapped around, holding me tight. _

"_Father! Get me out of here! I need to help!" _

_Tears were now falling freely down my face. _

"_Father! Let me out and take my place! If this place is safe it will save you! You'll die!" I cried to him. _

"_Father, please…"_

"_Taryn, you are more important than you think! I can't let you die! We will fight off the Daleks! And if we can't and they set off the explosive at least you will be safe! Just stay here, please Taryn…" He pleaded._

"_Father… What about Dalyor? Aesar? Alea? What will happen to them!?"_

"_I'll protect them with my life! As long as I live, they will be safe. Now Taryn I must go. Just remember that I love you!" Tears were falling down his own face. _

_The opening in the tree started to close._

"_I love you too Father!" I managed to tell him before the opening sealed. _

_I was left in the tight space still tied up, with the soft glow of the tree as light. It felt like hours before a giant explosion sounded… _

_The tree shook violently, making my head slam against the hard wood and I blacked out…_

"_Father…" I murmured as I opened my eyes weakly. _

"_Father!" I yelled, when I remembered what happened. _

_I tried moving and discovered that I was no longer wrapped in vines. I slammed my hands against the wood in front of me. _

"_Let me out!" I shouted and was surprised when the tree opened again. _

_I quickly stumbled out of the tree and and ran as fast as I could with a broken leg. I withstood the pain, and headed towards the castle. _

_I froze when I saw the bodies. _

_Both Daleks and Tarylnears were strewn across the ground. I saw the bodies of all my friends. All the people who were laughing and smiling only yesterday. _

_There was so much blood and death… _

_I looked around for my family, hoping not to see them also dead, covered in their blood. I tried reaching out with my mind, calling them. _

_Nothing… _

_I limped inside the castle and quickly covered my mouth, cutting off a scream. I ran over to my Father's dead body, he had Aesar and Alea in his arms. Both also dead. Dalyor lying down was next to them, dead eyes looking towards the ceiling. _

"_No…" I whispered, falling to my knees. _

"_No no no…" _

_My breathing quickened and clutched my head in my hands. _

"_No! This can't be happening!" I cried._

"_No!_" I screamed, sitting up suddenly. My head slammed into something.

"Ow!" The Doctor exclaimed. I looked around and saw that I was in my bedroom in the Tardis.

The Doctor was holding his head next to me. He looked at me quickly as if remembering something.

"Taryn? Are you okay?! You were yelling and thrashing around! What happened?!" He asked quickly.

"Was I?" I asked. He nodded sadly.

"I was having a nightmar- well memory… about everyone… d-dying…" I told him, tears dripping down my face.

"Taryn…" The Doctor hugged me tightly. "It's okay… it's over…" He murmured to me, rocking me slightly while I sobbed into his shoulder.

It was a while before I stopped crying.

"Doctor?" I asked, pulling away.

"Yes Taryn?" He replied, looking concerned.

"Why did I live? Father said I was special, and that he couldn't risk me getting hurt. Why?" I asked quietly.

"Honestly, I don't know but I'm glad you're alive and that I got to meet you, Taryn" He said kindly, putting his arms around me again and kissing the top of my head.

"I'm glad I got to meet you too, Doctor." I smiled, hugging him back.

"Doctor? Taryn?" I heard Amy call from the control room.

"We should go see what Amy wants." I said, pulling away.

"Do we have to?" The Doctor whined.

"Yes, we do!" I replied smiling. I stood up and pulled his arm.

"Come on Doctor, Amy needs us!" He crossed his arms in a childish way, refusing to budge.

"Fine! I'll go without you," I said, walking out of the room. I walked a few steps, before quietly going back and hiding behind the opened door.

"Taryn?" I heard the Doctor call. "Taaaaryn?" He stepped out of my room carefully. I pressed myself against the wall, hiding. He started walking towards the console room. I stealthily followed him. He stood at the edge of the console room and looked around.

"Taryn?" He called again. He looked at Amy and Rory by the console. "Have you seen Taryn?" He asked them. I held a finger to my lips.

"Nope." Amy and Rory replied, smiling.

"She said she was coming in here…" He started, I quietly walked up behind him.

"But where is sh-argh!" He yelled as I put my arms around him from behind.

"Boo." I whispered., and Amy and Rory started laughing.

"T-Taryn!" The Doctor stammered, "You scared the life out of me!"

I let him go and he turned around, hands on his two hearts. I shrugged, smirking.

"You're alive, aren't you!" I argued playfully.

"I am so getting you back for that!"

"I'd like to see you try!" I said, instantly regretting it. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes and next thing I know, he's tickling me.

"No!" I shrieked, laughing, "Doctor! Stop! Amy help!"

"You're on your own, mate!" Amy replied, laughing.

"Amy! Doctor no! Stop!" But he continued tickling me. "Mercy! Mercy! I said mercy!" He finally stopped, grinning at me. "Oh this is not over, Doctor! I will get you later!" I told him, still giggling.

"Wouldn't want it any other way." He replied.

"Oh, just get a room!" Amy called to us. I blushed and looked away. I glanced at the Doctor and saw his face was red too.

"Amelia Pond!" I scolded her, playfully.

"What?! It's obvious you both like each other."

This made me think; did I _like_ the Doctor? I thought of all the times I had spent with him. He had always made me feel better no matter what and when I was with him, I was happier than I had been in a long time.

He made me laugh and smile.

He made me feel safe.

Oh my Taeln… I think I do _like_ him!

But does he like me?

I don't think he does… but I could be wrong. Taeln, I hope I'm wrong!

"Um… What was it you wanted Amy?" I asked

"Uh… Ah yes! I'm bored!" She whined. I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"Well then." The Doctor turned to us and let out a goofy grin.

"Let's go on an andventure!" The Doctor yelled, and slammed on the controls.

**Author's Note; Hello! Chapter 7 is up! We may have to slow down how fast the chapters are out because we are posting faster than I am actually writing, which is a slight problem! :) So, we will try and get the chapters up but it won't be as fast! Sorry guys. See you in Chapter 8! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor ran over to the console and starting pressing buttons and flipping levers.

"Where are we going?" I asked, gripping onto the rail.

"I don't know!" He replied

"You don't know?!"

"Nope," He said, popping the P, like I had a tendency to do.

"How do you not know?!"

"I'm putting it on random!" He grinned.

"I can just tell this isn't going to go well…" I said, shaking my head. "But…" I suddenly grinned "It will be fun!"

"That's the spirit!" The Doctor yelled, pulling down the final lever.

"Geronimo!"

"Ow… My head." I groaned, sprawled awkwardly on the floor. The Tardis had lurched, making me hit the railing. I had blacked out for a minute or so.

"Taryn? Are you okay?" The Doctor's concerned face was looking down at me.

"Yeah… just a small hit to the head. I'll be fine." I replied. "I really need to get used to this…" The Doctor held out a hand, which I took. He pulled me up. I hit him on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" The Doctor asked, rubbing his arm.

"For your reckless flying!" I smirked.

"That hurt!" He complained.

"That wasn't even my hardest hit!" I told him.

He just looked at me.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

I hugged him.

He tried to be angry but failed, smiling and hugging me back.

"It's okay. I guess I did sort of hurt your head. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes! I'm fine!" I pulled away, smiling. "Now! Let's go find out where we are!"

We opened the Tardis doors to see everywhere covered in a white substance. I wrapped my arms around myself as it was freezing!

"What's that white stuff?" I asked.

"You didn't have snow on Taraylnear?!" Amy yelled, shocked. I winced at the loudness.

"Snow?" I didn't know what _snow_ was, but it sounded nice.

"It's basically frozen rain." Rory explained. I nodded my head.

Frozen rain… Well we didn't have that on Taraylnear. We had rain every now and then, but it was never cold enough to freeze.

"Wait… do you have Christmas?" Amy asked hesitantly.

"Christmas?"

"_What?!_" Amy exclaimed.

"I should go get changed into something warmer." I told the Doctor and Rory, while Amy went on about how 'everyone should have Christmas'.

"Yeah. Probably for the best, Rory and I will calm Amy down." The Doctor said.

I left for my Room and then realised, as Taraylnear was always warm, I had no warm clothing…

"_Taryn, I have some warm clothing. Just walk down this corridor to the wardrobe._" The Tardis said in my mind.

"Thank you, Tardis." I replied. I headed down the corridor and walked into a _huge_ room.

There were clothes everywhere! There were clothing racks along all the walls and in the middle of the room. I walked over and started looking through the different clothes.

Eventually I had picked out a light green shirt, forest green jumper and soft brown jeans. I kept my brown boots and arrow necklace on. I went to my room and changed. I was surprised at how everything fit perfectly.

I walked down to the Control room and saw that Amy and Rory had also changed into something warmer. The Doctor was still wore his tweed jacket, suspenders and bowtie. He was talking to Amy and Rory, his back turned to me.

No one had noticed me come in, I decided to use this to my advantage. I snuck up the Doctor, holding a finger to my lips incase Rory and Amy saw me.

"Boo!" I yelled, making the Doctor jump.

"Stop doing that! You scared the life out of me _again_! I am so getting you back later!" The Doctor exclaimed, hands on both his hearts. I giggled, making him smile.

"Anyway! Now that you're dressed for the snow; shall we go?" He suggested.

I nodded and he instantly took my hand and pulled me outside.

We stepped out on the snow and it crunched beneath our feet. I dropped the Doctor's hand and walked forwards a few steps.

I looked around and saw mountains capped with snow, some trees and a huge frozen lake. I noticed something white quickly coming towards the left of my face. My reflexes kicked in and I put my hand up, catching it. I looked at the small ball of snow in my hand, and then to the side. I saw the Doctor standing there in surprise. I looked at him, then back to the ball. I smirked and threw it back.

It hit him square in the face.

I held a hand to my mouth, laughing.

"Well you did throw it first!" I said, still giggling.

"You caught it! How did you…?" He asked, amazed.

"Taralynian reflexes!" I explained, smirking.

"Oh it is ON! One hit and you're out" He grinned. "Ponds! Help!" He called to them.

"That's not fair!" I told him, dodging snowballs.

"Yeah well-" He started before I cut him off.

"Not fair for you, that is!"

Amy, Rory and the Doctor were firing snowballs at me, which I dodged easily. I ran my hand through the snow, collecting it while running. I now had an armful of snowballs and I threw three at a time, still running.

Several snowballs had hit Rory and he was now on the ground, pretending to be 'dead'. I had almost hit Amy, but she managed to dodge it. Soon Amy had run out of snowballs, I used the opportunity and threw about five at her. three of them hit her.

"Damn!" She said, sitting down. It was just me and the Doctor left. He stood a little bit away from me, we had both run out of snowballs. I stood there waiting for his move. He seemed to be doing the same.

I looked around quickly and noticed a tall tree , covered in snow, to my right. I smirked and jumped high. I landed perfectly on a branch and looked down at him.

"Woah…" I heard Rory say.

I climbed up higher and waved at them. I quickly took the snow of a branch next to me and molded it into snowballs, while the Doctor did the same with the snow on the ground. I dodged a snowball aimed for my head, and sent one of my own back at him.

It just missed him!

I made a few more snowballs and threw them, one hit his chest.

"Yes! I win!" I yelled down at them, throwing my hands up in the air. "Oh I am awes-" I slipped on the branch and felt myself fall.

"_Taryn!_" I heard the Doctor yell. I screamed as I fell, eyes closed, waiting for the hard fall. But instead of the hard icy ground, I fell in warm arms. I opened my eyes and saw the Doctor looking down at me, worried. I sighed in relief.

"Thank you for saving me, Doctor" I smiled at him and he smiled back. He put me down carefully and hugged me tightly. I hugged back, smiling.

He pulled away and held me at arms length. I looked at him, still smiling, confused. He seemed to be deciding on something…

"Doctor? Wha-" I started before being cut of by his lips against mine.

He was _kissing_ me!

I stood there shocked for a moment before wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him back. We soon broke apart. I smiled at him and he smiled warmly back, face red.

"I told you! Rory you owe me £5!" I heard Amy say.

I snapped my head around to look at them and saw Rory had over a slip of paper to a smirking Amy.

"You were betting on us?" I asked.

Amy just smiled guiltily.

The Doctor took my hand, making me look up at him. He smiled down at me, making me blush.

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! So here is Chapter 8! Again sorry if the chapters aren't out as fast as they used to be, but if we do a chapter a day as we used to then we're gonna run out of chapters! I am having some writer's block, so that's not fun... So yeah! The maximun time between each chapter is a week! So you should get a chapter a week or less! So sorry, but it has to be done. See you then! Bai! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

"Taryn! I need to talk to you!" Amy said suddenly, taking my other hand and pulling me away.

"Wha… Amy?" I asked., she didn't reply. Seeing as the Doctor was holding my other hand, he was dragged along too. Well until Amy noticed it.

"No no no no! You stay behind, Doctor. Taryn and I need a girly talk!" She said, pushing him back.

He let go of my hand reluctantly. I looked back at him, while being dragged off by Amy. Rory came up to the Doctor and started talking to him, but the Doctor ignored him; looking worriedly at me.

Amy took me around the corner of a mountain.

"So? How was it?!" She asked excitedly.

"What?" I replied, confused.

"The kiss!" She rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Oh!" A blush instantly coming to my face. "Uh… It was… n-nice." I stammered, embarrassed.

"Aw! I'm so happy for you!" She pulled me into a hug. "You both need to go on a date!" She said seriously, pulling away.

"A date? But a date is a day…" I told her, confused.

"No no no! It's where you and the person you 'like' go somewhere together!" She explained.

"Oh. Okay." I nodded. She grinned and dragged me back to Rory and the Doctor. I smiled, blushing, when I saw the Doctor. He opened his mouth to speak but Amy then dragged him to behind the mountain like she did with me.

Amy and the Doctor were taking a while so I started talking to Rory.

"So on Christmas, a man breaks into people houses and leaves strange gifts for them?" I asked.

"Well..." Rory started.

"People get happy because a stranger goes through their chimney, while they're asleep, and leave unknown packages…" I said slowly.

"Uh…"

"That sounds a bit messed up."

"Well if you put it like that… yeah it does…" He sighed.

"And Halloween? A whole holiday to scare people?!" I started "Tha-Argh!" I screamed, jumping, as the Doctor wrapped his arms around me from behind.

He started laughing at my reaction. I tried to pretend to be mad but felt the corners of my mouth turned up.

"Got you back." He said and I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yes, yes you did." I agreed, turning around in his hold to face him.

Amy coughed loudly. The Doctor kissed my forehead then let me go. He took a step back and suddenly looked embarrassed.

"Uh…Taryn. I would like to speak to you. Alone." he said nervously.

"Okay…" I answered, suspicious. He took my hand and led me to the familiar space behind the mountain.

"Doctor?" I asked.

"Taryn? I was wondering if you'd like to… go on a date…" He said hesitantly.

Ah, so Amy put him up to this.

"Doctor? Do you really want to go on a 'date'. Or is Amy making you?" I asked, sighing.

"What?" He looked confused.

"Amy said we should when she spoke to me and then she spoke to you probably saying the same thing. And you seem hesitant about it. So you probably don't want to actually go… And I don't want you to do something you're not comfortable with... So i'll just go and we can forget this…" I said sadly, walking away.

Suddenly the Doctor grabbed my arm, turned me around and kissed me. I automatically placed my arms around his neck, pulling him closer and his arms went around my waist. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"I want to go. I've wanted to for a while. Amy was just encouraging me. She was giving me the boost that I needed. Because, Taryn, I really like you. And don't think for one second that I don't." He admitted before pressing his lips to mine again.

After a little while he pulled away again. "So? Do you want to go out somewhere? On a date?" He asked, nervously.

"I'd love to." I replied, smiling.

"Oi! Lovebirds! Come on! I wanna go iceskating!" I heard Amy call. I rolled my eyes and took the Doctor's hand, leading him to where we left Amy and Rory.

"You called?" The Doctor asked.

"Ice Skating!" Was all Amy said.

"Ice Skating?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you didn't know what that was…" She said, frowning. "It's all in the name really… You skate. On ice." She said. I nodded slowly.

"Wait, don't we need Ice Skates?" Rory asked.

"Oh…" Amy frowned again.

"Don't worry! I'm sure the Tardis has some!" The Doctor said, rushing into the Tardis. I followed and saw that there was a black bag next to the console. "Thanks, old girl." He said, taking the bag. He ran out of the Tardis, taking my hand and he went passed.

He opened the bag to reveal some boots with some sharp metal attached on the bottom. "I'm guessing that these are yours Amy." He said, handing her a stylish black pair, he then handed Rory a dark blue pair.

The Doctor then retrieved a darkish red pair that matched his bowtie, for himself. He finally retrieved a brown pair with gold patterns on it.

We all sat down on a tree that had fallen over. We put our 'Ice Skates' on and stood up. They were okay to walk in, it just felt weird.

The Doctor took my hand and lead me over to the frozen lake that I had noticed earlier.

He crouched down and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, aimed it at the ice and pressed a button. The screwdriver glowed green and made a buzzing noise. After a few moments, he pulled it back and looked at it.

"It's stable enough to skate on!" He said, grinning.

Amy rushed onto the ice and began skating. Rory followed behind her. The Doctor held my hand and walked onto the ice. I stepped onto the hard surface and instantly felt myself slipping.

The Doctor quickly steadied me and grinned.

"Forgot you've never ice skated before, sorry." He said taking my hand again.

After almost falling over several times, I finally got the hang of it! I let go of the Doctor's hand and started skating in circles and figures of eights. I did leaps and spins with ease. I stopped and looked at the Doctor, grinning.

"Well you learn quickly!" He said in amazement. I just shrugged and skated over to him. He held out and arm, which I took, and we skated slowly together.

We heard Amy laughing and Rory chuckling. I turned to look at them, smiling. My smile faded when I noticed a _crack_ forming in the ice near Amy.

"Amy!" I yelled but it was too late. The crack had reached her and she fell in the freezing water below.

"AMY!" I screamed, dropping the Doctors arm and quickly skating to the hole in the ice. Rory was kneeling down at the edge, yelling Amy's name. I decided to do something so stupid that I could get me killed.

I quickly took off my skates and dove into the water.

I vaguely heard the Doctor yelling my name, but I ignored him. It was painfully cold but I beared the pain. I kicked my legs and swam quickly to Amy's sinking figure. I reached out for her and she did the same.

She was so close- but not quite in my reach. I kicked my legs again and managed to grab her arm. I then turned around and started swimming to the hole. The cold was freezing my limbs, but I forced them to work. I was nearly at the opening and I pulled Amy above me, pushing her through the exit.

She needed the air more than me at the moment.

I saw the now unconscious Amy get pulled out and I tried swimming to the top but my legs had stopped working due to the cold and the pain. I felt my body slowly sinking… I used the last of my strength to raise my arm. I felt the cold air at the tip of my fingers but then my hand sank under water again. I felt my vision beginning to darken with lack of air.

I vaguely felt something grab my hand but then my whole world went black…

**Author's Notes; Hey guys! I am so sorry that it took so long and for a chapter so short, but the editor kind of fell off the face of the earth… The chapter is short because I couldn't find a better place to put the break… Sorry… The next chapter WILL be out soon but not too soon. Know what I mean? No? Okay… It won't be a week this time but a few days! Again sorry, but it can't be helped. See you then! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

"_Taryn?!_" I heard someone call, but they sounded so distant..."_Taryn?! Please wake up! Taryn!_" I heard someone faintly crying.

"_It's all my fault! She's dead because of me!_" I heard a woman say quietly.

"_She is not dead! Don't you ever say that, Amy!_" The voice was so faint I barely heard it. I groaned, my eyelids fluttering.

"_She's waking up!_" Someone exclaimed.

"_Amy! Rory! Go get some more blankets!_" I opened my eyes but instantly shut them again due to the harsh light. I opened them again and managed to keep them open this time. I saw the Doctor above me but he was blurry. I blinked a few times and things started to look clearer. I noticed that I lying down on a hospital-like bed in the Tardis.

"D-doctor?" I managed to say.

"Taryn!" He hugged me tightly, I tried to hug him back but I couldn't move anything.

"Doctor? I… I c-can't move…" I stuttered.

"It's okay! You're just sick; Hypothermia." He told me, pulling away. His eyes were red and puffy, showing that he had been crying.

"What's t-that?" I asked, it sounded serious.

"It's just when you're body gets too cold. Amy had it too but yours… yours was a lot worse. Your body isn't used to the cold like hers." He told me, looking away.

"Amy?! Is she okay?!" I asked, trying to sit up but failing.

"No no no no! Don't try and move!" He told me quickly. "Amy's fine! I managed to heal her. It was pretty simple." He said.

He lowered his head.

"But it won't work on you… I don't know why, probably because your kind is so unheard of." He looked really upset. I managed to move my hand to his, holding it weakly. He held onto it tightly.

"D-doctor, I think you're f-forgetting something.." I smiled faintly.

"What?" He asked, worriedly.

"I'm a T-Taraylnearian. I c-can heal." I told him. He raised his head quickly. He smiled in relief.

"S-speaking of which… I think it might be s-starting…" I said, as I felt the familiar signs of the healing beginning.

The Doctor nodded, reluctantly let go of my hand and stepped back. I heard Amy and Rory come in to the room and I heard the Doctor telling them to stay away. The green healing particles appeared from my hands and surrounded me. They glowed brightly and shimmered when they moved. I felt warmth wherever they touched, soon the freezing cold was gone. Unfortunately even though they warmed me, they hurt too. I arched in pain and bit my lip to stop myself from crying out.

I didn't want the Doctor to worry anymore.

I bit my lip so hard that I tasted blood. I felt a sharp stab of pain in my head and suddenly it was too much. I screamed out in pain and heard the Doctor try and move towards me but by the sound of it; Rory and Amy was holding him back.

Soon the green particles faded into my skin and the pain faded. I sat up carefully and the Doctor was instantly by my side. I still felt a little chilly but other than that I seemed alright.

The Doctor held me tightly.

"Taryn, Are you okay?" He asked, worriedly.

"Tiny bit cold- but other than that I am perfectly fine." I smiled, moving to get out of the bed.

"No no no! You need to stay in bed!" He told me, pushing me back gently and then wrapping a blanket around me.

"But-" I started.

"No buts!" The Doctor told me.

"Fine." I sighed, holding the blanket tighter around myself.

"Just stay here and rest, you must be weak from the healing."

"Okay… just for you." I replied, smiling.

"Thank you." He smiled and kissed my forehead. I felt myself slowly drifting off.

"Goodnight, Doctor." I mumbled sleepily.

"Goodnight, Taryn." He replied, holding my hand. I soon fell asleep.

I woke up happily. That was one of the best sleeps I've had in a long time. My eyes fluttered open and I yawned slightly. I saw someone stir beside me. I looked and saw the Doctor sleeping on a chair beside my bed. I noticed that he was still holding my hand. I smiled at how peaceful he looked.

"Taryn?" The Doctor murmured sleepily.

"Yes?" I replied. His eyes shot open and he checked me over worriedly.

"Doctor, I'm okay!" I said, stopping him. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight. I smiled and hugged him back. I pulled away and before he could do anything; I got out of bed.

"Wait! You should really stay in be-" He started but stopped when I just looked at him.

"Fine." He held up his hands in surrender. I smirked at him and headed for my room. I was halfway there, with the Doctor following behind me, when I realised something.

_The Doctor kissed me..._

The Doctor walked straight into me, not expecting me to stop. "Taryn? Are you okay?" He asked, looking worriedly at me. He _kissed_ me! And I kissed him back! Not only that but we kissed _more than once_!

"Taryn?"

"You…" I started, the shock of the kiss finally kicking in.

"Me? What did I do?" He asked.

"You… you kissed me!" I exclaimed.

"Um… uh… yes, I did." He stammered, rubbing his neck. "Is there a r-reason for you bringing it up now?"

"I guess it just hit me." I breathed out.

"Um… you seemed okay with it then… Are you okay with it now?" He asked nervously.

"Hm…" I pretended to think about it before smiling. "Of course I am. Just a bit of a shock." I said.

His worried expression was instantly replaced with one of joy.

"Oh I was really worried for a second!" He exclaimed, picking me up and spinning me around.

"Doctor!" I shrieked. This was really becoming a habit for him.

He placed me down and smiled warmly at me. He leaned down to kiss me but we were interrupted by a certain red head.

"Taryn!" She yelled, rushing towards us and hugging me. "Oh. Did I interrupt something?" She asked pulling away, smirking.

"Yes." The Doctor and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and started laughing.

"Are you okay now, Taryn?" She asked seriously.

"Yes, Amy. I am fine now. And I want you to know, it was _not_ your fault. The ice was weaker there. You weren't to know." I said, smiling slightly. She smiled and pulled me into another hug.

"You know what? I think that we all deserve some fun!" The Doctor said, smiling. "I know this planet, Rexonia, they always have a party on!"

"Ooooo yes!" Amy exclaimed.

"I'm up for that." I replied.

"Taryn! We need to get ready!" Amy grabbed my hand and ran off, taking me with her.

"Help me!" I mouthed to the Doctor. He just grinned at me. "I am so getting you later!" I mouthed, it just made him grin more.

**Notes: Heya guys! As promised the chapter is up earlier, would of been up soon if the Editor didn't disappear AGAIN! *Mumbles about her always being busy* But anyway! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Please review and goodbye!**

**Actually, she just forgot which Skype account to contact me on, so yeah. Guess both of us failed. ~Editor**


	11. Little Note

_**Just a little note.**_

_**The next chapter is going to be delayed for a short while (Not TOO long) as my editor has been putting off editing, and after asking her several times to edit, she continued making excuses. I've now suddenly been told that she is no longer editing any of our work and is writing/editing her own stuff. She is no longer a part of EverlastingFanfiction and is not longer my friend, due to some insults and insensitives things that she had said. (Such as saying it's fine to joke and laugh about Suicide. Something I strongly disagree with as I know some suicidal people who really hate it when people do this. And I just find it wrong.) **_

_**So from now on, either another or I will be editing and as I don't usually edit, it's not going to be as good. Apologises. So yeah, I am upset and also suffering from a few injuries and medical things so won't be writing/editing as much. The injuries and stuff should be fixed in about a week or less. But I am also quite busy at school with things, so the updating won't be as fast. I am really sorry, but these things are out of my hands! Again so sorry! See you guys soon!**_


	12. Chapter 11

Amy took me to my room. "Okay! We need to get you ready!" She said, pushing me down on a chair at the vanity. She started looking through my wardrobe; "Okay… Let's see what we have here…"

"Ah ha!"

She took out a long dress that was green and pale yellow with a hint of blue. It had a burst of jewels above the waist. She reached in again and brought out my mid-calf gold sandals. "Perfect!" She handed them to me and pushed me into the room's bathroom. I quickly changed and walked out. "Oh you look great!" She exclaimed. She pushed me back down on the chair and started sorting my hair.

"You know, I didn't see you much as a fashion type." I said.

"Well, you've got to look good for the Doctor." I instantly felt my face redden and decided to keep quiet.

When Amy had finished, my golden hair was down but she had braided a few pieces and clipped them at the back. She stepped back and smiled at her work. "You look like an elf! You just need the pointed ears!" She joked.

I felt myself pale.

"Taryn? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, faking a smile.

"Oh! I know what's missing!" She suddenly said. I just looked at her confused. "Jewelery!" She exclaimed. She instantly started looking through my drawers. I laughed slightly at the sight, smiling. But my smiled instantly faded when she went through the drawer next to my bed.

"Not in ther-" I started, quickly getting up, but it was too late...

She picked up the golden box that I had been hiding. She opened it and revealed the circlet. I sighed and sat down, head in hands.

"What's this? It's beautiful…" She looked at the golden piece in wonder. I just sat there and didn't answer.

"Amy! Taryn! You're taking forever!" The Doctor said as he came into the room, Rory right behind him. "W-Woah...Taryn…you look beautiful..." The Doctor breathed out, smiling warmly at me.

"Oh great, you're all here…" I sighed. I knew that they would find out, but this soon?

"What's that?" Rory asked, pointing at my golden circlet.

"Does it matter?" I asked tiredly.

"I've done some research on Taraylnear... And that looks like the Princess' circlet." The Doctor said slowly.

Of course he does the research _now_!

"Woah woah woah! What?!" Amy asked. "This is the Princess' crown?" Amy carefully placed it back in it's box. "Why do you have it, Taryn? Oh please don't tell me you stole it!" Amy put a hand to her head.

"You can't steal what's yours..." I said quietly.

"What do you mea- oh." Rory started before he realised. "You're a princess…"

"You're a princess!?" Amy yelled, shocked.

"Princess Taryn Eradyl Raryndur of Taraylnear." I said standing up and bowing my head. They all stood there speechless.

"My best friend's a princess…" Amy breathed out. I was touched that she called me her best friend.

"You're a princess…" Rory repeated in disbelief but we all ignored him.

"Why didn't you tell m-us?" The Doctor asked quietly.

"I didn't want to be treated differently. Back home, I wasn't allowed to go on adventures or fight. I always had to be posh and proper! I wasn't as free as everyone else… And thats I was going to tell you after our visit to Earth but… something happened." I explained, sadly.

"We won't stop you from having fun and being yourself just because you're a princess." The Doctor said, hugging me. I held onto him tightly. "Even though I wished you told us, I understand why you didn't." He kissed my forehead, making me smile. He suddenly let me go, thinking of something. He then rushed over to Amy and picked up the Circlet carefully from the box. He walked back to me. "May I?" He asked me. I nodded and he placed the gold piece gently on my head. Amy gasped when he stepped back.

"You look…well like a princess!" She said, still slightly shocked. The Doctor chuckled at something, I looked at him suspiciously.

"What?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"It's nothing." He waved a hand. I just looked at him, eyebrow raised. He raised his hands in surrender "Okay okay! It's just…" He smiled "I'm dating a princess."

"Does that make you my knight in shining bowtie?" I asked, playfully.

"I hope so." He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I kissed back, placing my arms around his neck.

Rory cleared his throat and the Doctor and I seperated.

"Yes?" I asked looking at him and Amy, arms still around the Doctor's neck.

"Can you do that another time, please." Rory asked.

"Fine." I sighed. I quickly kissed the Doctor again before reluctantly pulling away. I looked and saw Amy and Rory staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Sorry, still getting over the fact that you're a freaking princess!" Amy said. I shrugged and took the Circlet off and placed it carefully in it's box. I went over to another drawer and took out a bracelet/ring my mother gave me. It was a silver bracelet that looked very plant like, it ran down the back of my hand to my middle finger and wrapped around as a ring. It had jewels for flowers and leaves. I kept my arrow necklace on and now my outfit was complete. (_**Outfit in the profile.**_)

"What do you think?" I asked, turning around.

"You look beautiful…" The Doctor said honestly. I smiled and walked up to him, taking his hand.

"Now I need to get ready and so do you ,Rory!" Amy said. "I don't suppose you're going to change, Doctor?"

"Nope." The Doctor replied, popping the p.

"I think you look great!" I told him, smiling. He looked down at me, grinning.

"Well like I said, need to get ready. We'll leave you two lovebirds alone!" Amy said, grabbing Rory's hand and leaving.

"So Princess Taryn of Taraylnear! Shall we go to the control room?" The Doctor asked.

"We shall, Sir Doctor of Time." I agreed.

We walked hand in hand to the control room, where we saw a black suit on the railing next to us. "I think the Tardis wants you to wear a suit." I told him, grinning. He groaned and picked it up, checking it over.

"Oh, do I have to?" He whined. I looked at him, giggling. "No no no! I'll wear it!" He said quickly after a little while, i'm guessing that the Tardis spoke to him mentally. "I'll be back!" He told me as he went to his room.

I leaned against the railing, smiling.

After a short while Amy came rushing in with Rory behind her. Amy was wearing a nice black dress and high heels, while Rory was wearing a plain suit with a tie. "Whatcha think?" Amy asked, turning around.

"Nice!" I replied, smiling.

"Where's the Doctor?" Rory asked.

"The Tardis wanted him to wear a suit." I told them.

"The Doctor in a suit?" Amy asked, giggling.

"Yep." I replied, popping the P.

"I don't wanna wear this…" I heard the Doctor whine in the corridors, making me giggle.

"Too bad!" I called to him, he just groaned in response.

"Come out, Doctor!" Amy yelled to him.

"No!" He argued. I had to stifle another giggle at how childish sounded.

"Come on!" Amy whined.

"What do I get out of it?" He asked.

"A kiss?" I suggested. I nearly bursted out laughing at how quickly he came over. He was wearing a black suit with a red bowtie. I smiled at him and he smiled back, blushing.

"Do I get that kiss now?" He asked me, hopefully.

"Who said it was from me?" I teased, making him pout. "Oh alright." I said leaning in to kiss his cheek, but he turned at the last second so my lips pressed against his. I automatically placed my arms around his neck, and his went to my waist.

We pulled apart when we heard Rory clear his throat. We turned our heads to him, arms still around each other, and both frowned.

"God you two are just like each other!" Amy grinned.

"Do you see me wearing a bowtie?" I asked jokily.

"Bowties are cool!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Yes. Yes they are." I agreed. "Plus, you look good in a bowtie!" I said, making him smile brightly at me. I kissed him quickly before pulling away. "Come on Doctor! We have a party to go to! Don't want to be late!" I told him when he pouted at me leaving.

"Time machine." He reminded me, before pulling me back in for another kiss.

Just as our lips were going to meet, Amy pulled me away.

"Amy!" The Doctor and I complained at the same time.

"You can do that later!" She replied. She let go of my arm and I crossed my arms, frowning. The Doctor did the same. "God, just look at you two!" She shook her head, smiling.

"Amelia Pond! You can't just take me away from the man I am dating!" I scolded her playfully.

"I can and I just did." She said. "Now you are coming with me so I can do my makeup and the Doctor and Rory will stay here." Amy said, taking me to her room.

I was sitting on Amy's bed while she did her makeup, when I felt a someone reach out for me, mentally.

"_Hello!_" The Doctor said telepathically, making me smile.

"Doctor!" I replied mentally, happily.

"_I found a way for us to communicate!_

"I see that." I said, I heard him chuckle mentally.

"_Taryn? Can you dance?"_ He asked.

"Doctor, I'm a princess. Of course I can dance! My brother, Dalyor, taught me…" I paused, remembering him. I blinked away the tears and continued. "The question is, Doctor, can you?"

"_Of course I can!_" The Doctor said quickly, making my smirk.

"Taryn?" I heard Amy asked.

"One second!" I said, telepathically, to the Doctor. "Yes?" I replied to Amy.

"You were talking to him weren't you?" She asked, suspicious.

"Talking to who? You're the only one here." I told her, trying not to laugh.

"The Doctor." She just said, and I instantly felt my face redden. I cursed inwardly at my body's betrayal.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed.

"Just can't keep you two apart, can I?" She sighed, shaking her head slightly

"Why would you want to?" I asked, grinning. She just rolled her eyes, smiled and took my arm, dragging me to the control room.

As soon as we stepped into the control room, the Doctor tackled me in a hug. "Taryn! You said one second and then I couldn't feel your mind anymore! I was so worried!" He said quickly, hugging me tightly.

"Doctor, i'm fine! Amy started talking to me, so I had to go! I don't know why you couldn't feel my mind anymore, I kept it open…" I told him. "Anyway i'm on the Tardis, i'm safe!"

"I'm just glad you're okay." He said, kissing me on the forehead and pulling away. I took his hand, he smiled warmly down at me, making me blush slightly. "Now we have a party to get to!" He exclaimed. "Rory! Pull down that lever!"

"Why me?" Rory asked, surprised.

"Because Amy will either argue or press a random button and I am busy." He said, smiling down at me. Rory rolled his eyes and pulled down the lever.

The Tardis lurched to the side but the Doctor held me tightly so I was thrown around. Unfortunately, there was a particularly bad lurch and we were both thrown onto the floor, with the Doctor ontop of me. He seemed to think of something and smiled and then leaned down slightly, capturing my lips with his own. I put my arms around his neck, kissing him back.

"Oi lovebirds!" Amy interrupted us.

The Doctor sighed against my lips and pulled back. He stood up and offered his hand and helped me up, not letting my hand go after. We both scowled at Amy and she just smirked.

"Will you stop interrupting us, please?" The Doctor asked.

"Nope!" She replied, popping the p.

"Amy!" I whined.

"Party!" She whined in return. The Doctor and I rolled my eyes and we headed out of the Tardis.

_**Author's Note; I AM SO SORRY! I didn't mean for it to be too long! Things like the computer not working for a few weeks and my birthday happened and… I am just SOOOOOO SORRY! I will try to update a lot more now. The hunt for a new editor isn't working well, as in I found one, but her computer has died… (Though I did just get a offer from someone else! So we'll see!) So that's going to be fun! So yeah, this chapter was edited by ME! So...it's going to be terrible… Sorry! Anyway, bai!**_


	13. Chapter 12

I looked around in amazement, we were inside a giant beautiful marble ballroom. There were dancing people everywhere! There were all sort of different species dancing, laughing, smiling and just having a good time! "Oh cool!" Amy said excitedly before grabbing Rory's hand and rushing off somewhere.

"Bye!" I called after them, Rory said goodbye back but Amy just waved. I just sighed and rolled my eyes, smiling. "So, Doctor. What shall we do?" I asked him.

"What do you want to do?" I replied.

"I don't know." I said, shrugging. He rolled his eyes playfully before pulling my hand and leading me through the crowds.

"Taryn? Are you alright with the crowds?" He asked hesitantly while we walked.

"Yes Doctor. I'm fine. I was alright with crowds at home, well as a princess I kind of had to be. It's just… after H-Harry… I don't like too many humans near me, in fear of me changing. But here! Here I can be myself and no one would judge..." I sighed, smiling.

"Why don't you change then?" He asked.

"Amy and Rory." I said quietly.

"They're not here." He told me.

"Yeah but what if they do come?" I asked.

"They _might_ not recognise you and they probably won't come anyway. But if you want, we can go somewhere more secluded. Away from where Amy and Rory went." He offered. I bit my lip, thinking about it. I liked being in my Taraylnearian form. It was nice and comforting…

"Alright." I finally said.

He led me outside of the ballroom and I gasped at the beauty I saw. It was nighttime and the sky was deep blue, the stars shone brightly, as did the two full moons. We stopped in a garden, there were flowers in all different colours. There was no-one outside with us, as everyone was too busy chatting or dancing. I quickly looked around before closing my eyes. The pale green colour started running up my arms, the darker green vine markings soon following. My ears pointed and features defined more. I opened my now bright, almost glowing green eyes, with thinner pupils, and saw the Doctor smile warmly.

"You really look stunning in that form." He said, sighing slightly. My cheeks turned a slightly darker green as I blushed.

"Thanks." I said quietly, smiling. His hand reached out and lay on my cheek, I leaned into his cool touch. He leaned towards and his lips pressed against mine. We stood there, kissing, in the moonlight and it was just so…perfect.

After a little while, we pulled away and lay my head against his chest, smiling, with his arms around me, holding me close. "You're warmer in your Taraylnearian form." He said quietly.

"Am I?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah. I hadn't noticed before but now that I think about it, you are." He replied still holding me, his chin rested on the top of my head.

"Well there you have it. Tarylnearians are warmer than the average human." I laughed slightly. He chuckled and then sighed happily. He lifted his head up, making me look up at him. We both tilted our heads and our lips were about to meet.

"_Doctor!?_" Amy nearly screamed.

I quickly jumped back from the Doctor and saw Amy and Rory standing in the doorway. I hid my green face and tried to change back, but found that I couldn't! I quickly went a stood behind the Doctor, not wanting them to see my Taraylnearian form. "Doctor?! What the _hell_ are you doing with her?!" Amy yelled.

"Amy-" The Doctor started but Amy cut him off.

"Don't even try it! Why are you with that… thing?!" She said harshly. I winced and felt tears threaten to fall at her words. "What about Taryn?!"

"Amy list-" The Doctor tried speaking again."

"Shut up! You were about to kiss some green girl! Green?! I mean seriously! You'd go for some stupid green girl?" She yelled. A single tear fell down my cheek.

"Amy, Listen! That's Tar-" Rory started.

"Not now, Rory!" Amy snapped. "What even is her species!? She's some sort of _freak_!" She ranted. Tears now fell freely down my face.

"_Amy! _For godsake listen!" Rory yelled, making her shut up at his outburst. "Look at her dress! It's Taryn!" He said. She looked at my yellowish-green dress and gasped.

"Oh god… Taryn… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." She began but I just shook my head and ran away. I heard the Doctor yelling after me but I ignored him. I headed for the Tardis and the doors opened as I reached them. I ran inside and the doors closed behind me.

"_Taryn? I know what happened. I have a room that you calm down in._" The Tardis said in my mind.

"T-Thank you so much." I said, telepathically, back.

"_Just head down that corridor and you will find it. Also, Amy did not mean what she said. She was just angry and protective of you._" She told me. I didn't respond, I just ran down the corridor and saw a door that opened when I reached it.

I entered and saw the garden that I loved so much. The palace garden at home… I always came here when things became too much. When my mother got her illness. When she died… When father hid in his room when mother was gone… When I was silent for months after her death... When everyone I knew died… I always went to the garden. The colour-changing Taraylnearian flowers and golden trees calmed me. I sat by the deep emerald green pond and put my head in my hands, crying. A soft tune by my home planet's birds started, and I sighed at the familiar songs. My tears stopped after a while, but only because I ran out… I laid back on the soft grass and looked at the bluey-green sky and the two bright shining suns. I closed my bright green eyes and sighed...

**Author's Note; Another chapter done! I hope I didn't do Amy too weirdly or wrongly...but whatever! Also, in the next chapter or so, something big will happen! Something that may or may not give hints to what happens in the future! A final note, I may be updating either weekly, or fortnightly! So that is all! Bai!**


	14. Chapter 13

After a while, I heard footsteps and felt someone sit next to me.

"Taryn?" The Doctor asked softly. I opened my eyes and felt a single tear fall down my pale green cheek. I looked at his worried face and tried smiling faintly but found that I couldn't. "Taryn… Are you okay?" He asked, I shook my head slightly and he sighed, laying down next to me. "I would of been here sooner, but the Tardis locked me out… She said that you needed time alone. Eventually she let me in and led me to this room. Amy and Rory are still locked out, as soon as I went through, the doors shut again." He told me.

"This is place in Taraylnear, isn't it?" He asked quietly. I just nodded and closed my eyes. "It's beautiful." I smiled faintly.

The Doctor suddenly sat up, making me open my eyes. He picked my green arm and looked at it.

"Doctor?" I asked quietly, confused.

"They're hardly moving." He said quickly. "Why aren't they moving as much?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, though I was pretty sure I knew.

"Your markings! What happened?" He questioned. I looked at my arms and saw that the vines, trees and nature markings were, like he said, hardly moving. They usually moved like they were caught in a breeze…

"It really depends." I sighed. "The worse I feel, the less they move, I guess. They move quickly with anger, slowly with sadness, not at all if… i'm dead." I told him sadly, sitting up slowly. "That sort of stuff."

"Taryn…" He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight. The marking started slightly moving more. "It's okay…" He murmured, placing his chin on the top of my head. I cried quietly into his chest as he held me. The birds sang softly overhead, calming me. Eventually my form change back to the human form I usually wore. I pulled back after a while and looked up at the Doctor.

"Can't hide forever…" I said quietly, smiling slightly. He smiled warmly at me, kissed my forehead and stood up. He offered his hand and helped me up. He held my hand as we walked to the hidden door.

The Doctor stopped right in front of the door, he was holding my hand so I stopped with him. I turned to face him. "You are brave, strong, beautiful and so, _so_ brilliant." He said, taking my face in his hands. "Don't you _ever_ forget that." He told me, kissing my forehead and smiling. I smiled softly back and he kissed me quickly before taking my hand and opening the door. Suddenly Amy and Rory ran down the corridor to us, they stopped when they saw us.

"Taryn, I am so sorry!" Amy said quickly. She took a step forwards and unfortunately I couldn't help but flinch. She stopped moving and had a look of hurt on her face. "Taryn, you know I didn't mean it…" She almost whispered. "I thought that it was someone else, I was only trying to protect you…I'm really sorry…"

"I…I know you're sorry…" I said quietly, standing slightly behind the Doctor. He squeezed my hand in comfort. "Don't worry. I'm fine." I lied, faking a smile.

"_I know you're not, Taryn. After what happened with Harry, there is no way that you are fine._" The Doctor said in my mind. I looked down and sighed slightly. "_But showing weakness isn't a bad thing… You don't have to lie._"

"Yes, I do." I told him telepathically. He sighed but let it go.

"You're talking telepathically, aren't you?" Rory said. Amy looked at him in surprise.

"That obvious?" I joked slightly, making Amy smile but the Doctor frown slightly.

"Taryn? Are you okay now?" Amy asked seriously. I nodded, let go of the Doctor's hand and held out my arms. Amy ran over to me and hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. She eventually let go. I smiled and saw Rory standing awkwardly to the side.

"Come on Rory." I said, holding out my arms, he smiled softly and hugged me. I let him go and turned around to see the Doctor fake pouting. "Oh alright." I sighed, smiling. He instantly rushed over to me and picked me up in hug. "Doctor!" I shrieked as he spun me around.

He placed me down and grinned, I smiled faintly up at him. "Taryn?" Rory asked, I turned to him. "You're not… green." He said hesitantly.

"Oh yeah." I said, looking at my pearl coloured hands. "Okay… let's get this over and done with." I took a breath, closed my eyes and began to change. I heard Amy gasped slightly and I opened my bright almost glowing eyes. I saw Amy and Rory staring at my now green form. "Well… this is me." I said, looking down at the floor. The Doctor took my hand and smiled softly at me.

"They're moving…" Rory finally managed to say.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"Okay… so you're a green, healing, princess with moving markings." He said in disbelief.

"Uh… well yeah. Actually, that's a good way to put it." I nodded slightly. "I'm a green, healing, princess with moving markings."

"You're forgetting awesome." The Doctor said, smiling. I smiled faintly up at him before looking at a very quiet redhead.

"Amy?" I asked.

"You are just full of surprises…" She said eventually, smiling. "Got any more?"

"I don't think so… Why don't you ask me questions and I'll answer them?" I offered.

"That's a good idea!" Amy replied.

"Okay, I need to get changed first. Then we can meet back here, okay?" I asked, changing into my human form. They all nodded and we all went to change. I changed into a simple light green top and soft brown shorts. I kept my arrow necklace and put on my beloved brown boots. I undid the hairstyle Amy did and just put my golden hair up in a simple ponytail. I then headed back to the garden.

I entered the room and saw the Doctor already sitting there by the emerald green pond, in his usual tweed jacket and red bowtie. I smiled and sneaked up on him. "I know you're there." He said suddenly. I cursed and sat down next to him, smiling.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"I didn't." He admitted. "I thought I heard something, but I wasn't sure. So I thought, why not?" He said, grinning at me.

"But if you were wrong, you would of looked like an idiot." I told him.

"But no one would of been there to see!" He argued playfully.

"Touche." I agreed.

"This place is awesome!" I heard Amy said, as she and Rory came in.

"Woah…" Rory breathed out. "This looks like…" He started.

"Like Taraylnear?" I finished, he nodded. "This was the garden that I liked to go to when things became too much. The Tardis must have used my memories to form this room." I smiled softly. I shook my head, not wanting to think it too much. "So questions!" I said, clapping my hands, making the Doctor grin.

"Okay! Simple one first; do you have any siblings?" Amy asked.

"I hav-had a older brother named Dalyor and I had a younger brother and sister, Aesar and Alea. They were twins." I told them.

"What did they look like?" She asked.

"They all had dark brown hair. Alea and Aesar had adorable freckles and they all had green eyes, like mine. Except, I have golden specks in mine." I said, smiling at the memories of my brothers and sister.

"What about your parents? What did they look like? If you don't mind me asking."

"My father had green eyes and dark brown hair. My m-mother had golden hair, freckles and green eyes. She had the gold specks too..." I said. I then remembered something. "Actually! I have a picture! I'll go get it!" I quickly got up and headed for my room.

I picked up a few pictures of my family and headed back to the room. I entered the room and sat by the Doctor. I placed the pictures on the floor. There was one when the twins were babies and mother was still alive. There was another picture that was taken a few days before…it happened. The final picture I brought was me and my mother, I was quite young at the time. "You look so cute!" The Doctor said, pointing at the last picture. I blushed and looked away.

"How old were you in that one?" Rory asked.

"Uh… eight in human time, I think" I answered.

"Human time?"

"Yeah… Timings different." I said, shrugging.

"How old are you now?" He asked.

"Um… just under a thousand, I think. Kind of stopped counting…" I told them, the Doctor smiled at me.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" I exclaimed.

"What?" The Doctor asked. I pressed the hidden buttons on the pictures and my human-looking family changed into their Taraylnearian form.

"That is cool!" Amy said.

"I just incase someone came to our planet and didn't like the look of us, it's happened before and we didn't want it to happen again" I told them. The Doctor picked up one of the pictures and started repeatedly pressing the button, grinning. I rolled my eyes and smiled at his childish behaviour. "Behave." I playfully scolded, taking it away from him. He fake pouted at me and I sighed and handed it back to him. He instantly grinned and started playing with it again.

"Another question?" I asked.

"Um… Favourite colour?" Amy questioned.

"Green and gold. Sometimes brown. If I had to choose one though, green." I replied.

"Favourite animal?" Rory asked.

"Chiatarrs!" I answered happily.

"Oh yeah! The cute little blue fluffball like creatures you told me about the other day!" Amy said, beaming. I nodded and smiled at the memory of the cute creatures.

"Happiest moment?" The Doctor asked.

"Uh… I have two! The day of that picture," I said pointing to the picture of my mother and I. "and meeting you guys." I told them, smiling. The Doctor took my hand and smiled brightly at me.

"Last question, biggest fear?" Amy asked.

"D-Daleks and planes." I said.

"Planes?" Rory questioned.

"Flying machines of death." I stated simply.

"Have you ever been in one?"

"Nope." I said, popping the p.

"Then how are you scared of them?"

"I've read books, I've seen them and they… just no. No planes." I replied, shaking my head.

"Oh and i'm not completely fond of 'Santa'" I told them with air quotes.

"Oh not again…" Rory sighed.

"I mean seriously! A stranger breaking into people's homes at night, through their chimneys. He then leaves unknown parcels that could contain _anything_! And then he eats their cookies! Their _cookies_! Who does that?!" I ranted, throwing my hands in the air, making Amy giggle and the Doctor and Rory chuckle.

"There there, Santa won't get you." The Doctor joked.

"Evil Santa..." I mumbled. The Doctor let go of my hand and wrapped his arms around me from behind, making me smile.

We spent a long time talking and soon I became very sleepy. "Doctor!" I whined. "I'm tired!"

"Is it time for bed?" He teased, chuckling. I tried to stand up but the Doctor's arms were still around me.

"Doctor!" I whined again. He let me go and we both stood up. I started heading for the door, but all of a sudden the Doctor picked me up, bridal style. "Put me down!" I argued, smiling.

"Nope!" He told me.

"Fine." I huffed, too tired to argue.

"Oh you guys are so sweet!" Amy said. I had completely forgotten that Amy and Rory were there for a moment! I poked my tongue out at her, making the Doctor chuckle.

"Fun Fact! I'm extremely childish when i'm tired." I told them, yawning.

"Come on. let's get you to bed." The Doctor said, he headed out of the garden and to my room. The Doctor entered my room, walked over to my bed, pulled back the covers and lay me down gently. "Goodnight, Taryn." He said quietly, kissing my forehead softly.

"Goodnight Doctor…" I almost whispered, sleep trying to take me over. My eyes finally closed and I fell asleep.

I woke up with a start. I looked around my dark room and saw nothing that would have woken me up. I don't remember having any nightmares that would of woken me up… No Doctor jumping on my bed or tickling me… I tried getting back to sleep but after a while I gave up. I got out of bed and exited my room, I noticed that I was wearing my shorts and shirt from yesterday, but I was no longer wearing my boots.

I walked down the corridors and found myself in the control room. I frowned in confusion and looked around. I saw a spark under the console and someone curse. "Doctor?" I asked, going down the stairs.

"Taryn?" He replied, surprised. I saw him on a swing like thing, with goggles on. "What are you doing up?" He asked, lifting up his goggles.

"I'm not too sure…" I told him. "What are you up to?" I asked.

"I was bored and I found stuff to fix!" He said.

"_It didn't need fixing…_" The Tardis said it my mind, making me giggle slightly.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"Nothing." I replied, smiling.

"She said something to you, didn't she?" I didn't answer, just smiled brightly.

"Oh, Doctor?" I asked after a short while. "When you get bored, get a hobby. Don't break things just so you can fix them." I scolded him playfully. "She doesn't like it."

"Fine." He sighed, smiling. "Hey, Taryn-" He started before getting interrupted by something sparking again. "Hey! Don't do that!" He exclaimed, turning quickly around to fix it. I smiled at his hurried movements and went to sit on the floor, but before I had, a swing like the Doctor's appeared. I smiled and thanked the Tardis before sitting on the swing. The Doctor turned around and seemed surprised at the second swing, he grinned at me and went back to work.

I wasn't sure how long I was there, discussing science-y things with the Doctor, but after a while I heard two people enter the console room, yawning.

"Doctor? Taryn?" Amy called tiredly. I suddenly had a mischievous plan, I placed a finger to my lips to the Doctor and he nodded, grinning. I carefully got off the swing, headed to the underneath of edge of the upper part and quietly but swiftly climbed it. I snuck up behind Amy and Rory and smirked.

"Boo!" I yelled, scaring them. Amy yelped and Rory doubled over, hands on knees, breathing hard. The Doctor and I bursted out laughing. He came up the stairs and placed his arm around my waist when he finally stopped laughing.

"You do that _way _too much!" Amy told me when she finally calmed down.

"You love it really!" I responded, smiling. She rolled her eyes, but smiled back. Rory stood up straight and chuckled slightly. "Okay! Where to?" I asked excitedly, making the Doctor grin at me.

"How about…" He started, thinking of a place we should go. "Ah! I know this planet-"

"I don't care what it's called or what's there, I just want to go." Amy interrupted. The Doctor grinned again, let go of me and started rushing around the Console; pressing buttons and pulling levers.

"Okay then…GERONIMO!" He yelled, pulling down a lever. The Tardis shook and lurched, but I had gotten used to it. I grabbed onto the railing, Amy and Rory did the same. All of a sudden the Tardis lurched. It was a bigger lurch than usual and almost tore the railing from my grip, luckily I managed to hold on, unluckily Amy didn't…

"Amy!" I yelled and managed to grab her outstretched arm. I held onto her and the railing tightly. Suddenly the lurching stopped and it went dark. "Uh… Doctor" I asked, letting go of the railing and Amy.

"Uh oh… That's not good!" I heard him say quickly.

"Doctor?!" I repeated.

"Yes?" He replied, still frantic.

"What happened?" Amy asked, worried.

"I don't know!" He answered.

"Uh guys? I can't see!" Rory called out. I looked around the pitch black room and remembered something. I quickly changed into my other form and I could now see in the dark.

"Oh yes!" I exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"I can see!" I replied.

"How?" Rory questioned.

"Taraylnearian eyes." I told them simply.

"Lucky." Amy mumbled. I looked around and saw the Doctor stumbling around in the dark. I went over to him and lay a hand on his arm, making him jump. He spun around, accidently hitting me.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, rubbing my jaw.

"Oh Taryn! I am so sorry! You scared me!" He apologised.

"I actually didn't mean to this time!" I told him, taking his hand. He gripped onto my hand tightly and smiled.

"We should get out of here." Rory said. "Into the light." I nodded even though no one could see it.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened, but let's just give the Tardis some time." The Doctor agreed.

"Where's the door?" Amy asked. I walked over to Amy, taking the Doctor with me and moved her hand to his free one. They held on tightly to each other. I then went over to Rory and did the same with his and Amy's hands. Finally I walked over to the door and opened it slightly, so they could see. I then quickly changed my form and walked outside. Once we were all outside, we let go of each others hands, except me and the Doctor. I looked around and saw that we were in a well hidden alleyway. We walked out of the alleyway and saw that we seemed to be on Earth…

"Uh… Doctor?" I asked, looking at all the humans walking around.

"Yeah…" He replied, looking around in confusion.

"It looks like Earth but…" I veered off.

"Feels different?" He asked. I nodded and frowned.

"That would be because it's another dimension…" He answered, sighing.

**Author's Notes; BAM! There is the surprise! There will be little clues in the next chapter or two about what might happen in the future! Also, this is an extra long chapter to apologize for being late and in case i'm late next time (Which I most likely will be...) Anyway! I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you don't think the next couple of chapters are too far fetched or weird...Bai! :D**


End file.
